arrest you if I had handcuffs
by aimless ghost
Summary: L assists Light in the development of an eating disorder and now hopes to guide him on a journey to recovery. Warnings: Anorexia, LxLight, Yaoi
1. A Prologue

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction so please, critique this as constructively as possible because I would like to improve the quality of the story with each installment not only for myself but for my potential viewers... in the event that people actually view this. Also, I know that this story may be seemingly innocent and the "M" rating may appear to be misjudged, but I promise that in the future things will get progressively less appropriate.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Death Note, any of its characters, or the music lyrics used for this title. Also, I apologize if you do not approve of the questionable nature in which I portray these characters, this is a work of fiction intended to deviate from the original series so please keep that in mind. One last point, there is a character in the series who develops Anorexia so I apologize if this offends you in any way.

**

* * *

A Prologue**  
It was early morning, yet the sun had still neglected to make its daily appearance. Absent was its light that should have been seeping through the plastic blinds. Absent also were the sounds of the day's beginning. The bedroom was left silent beyond the occasional stirring of sheets or perhaps the rustling of a chain, the cold connection that left the two boys inseparable.

Still, despite the absence of mother nature's alarm clock indicating that it was time to rise, the young Light Yagami managed to rely on his own biological clock to awaken himself, his amber eyes slowly opening, strangely already adjusted to the darkness of the room.

_"Is Ryuzaki actually sleeping?"_ he thought to himself,  
peering across the formidably sized bed, noticing the other boy curled into a fetal-like position. This indeed was a strange sight to behold, considering that Light had never actually witnessed Ryuzaki in a state of slumber.

No, Ryuzaki had always managed to remain alert during Light's wakeful hours, conscious of falling asleep after and waking before him. Or perhaps it wasn't a conscious decision at all and Ryuzaki simply required a less fulfilling sleeping schedule...but it was hard to believe that any behavior of the young genius wasn't calculated and exercised to serve a purpose. No, definitely not.

"I'm not sleeping." Ryuzaki stated calmly, failing to even turn over to face Light, remaining in his childlike position with his knobby knees tucked tightly to his chest.

Light cocked an eyebrow at the sudden speech, not that he should have been surprised, Ryuzaki would often say things that would lead one to believe that he could read minds. However, if one asked him about it, he would just claim it was a matter of deductive reasoning, basing ideas off of the evidence provided, therefore narrowing down the potential solutions until one remains. The same thought process he applied to predicting Light's thoughts would be the same he would use for uncovering Kira, as though he didn't already know.

A couple of seconds passed in silence as Light began to sit upright, shaking his left wrist back and fourth as if to signal to Ryuzaki that it was time for him to stop being a pain in the ass and get out of bed already. Still, more time had went by, and until Light mumbled quite a few expletives did the raven haired boy succumb, reluctantly pulling the sheets from his body, exposing an even more wrinkled white top and the same recognizable pair of blue jeans. There was no denying that Ryuzaki was a very 'unique' boy.

"I'm hungry," Ryuzaki announced, scratching his mess of black hair as he guided Light into the kitchen, apathetic of whatever the other boy had planned to do that morning. To Ryuzaki, virtually anything paled in comparison to the prospect of eating.

"Are you ever not hungry?" Light retorted bitterly as he followed the other. He knew that Ryuzaki would often state his thoughts out loud, but this was getting somewhat ridiculous, it would be the equivalent of Light announcing every time he had to take a piss. Still, he remained silent after that, his point had been made clear.

As the two boys approached the table, they realized that there was already a lavish breakfast waiting for them, Watari having supplied the two with abundant amounts of donuts, croissants and other pastries to Ryuzaki's liking. Not to mention, there was also a pitcher filled with the warm and infamously sweet tea that Ryuzaki would often be seen drinking.

Now, it was pretty clear that Ryuzaki was overjoyed considering his perpetually emotionless face began to glow. However, in contrast to the other boy, Light simply sulked, hesitantly pulling a seat from beneath the table and settling himself in, staring at the sugary feast that lay before them. He failed to understand why Ryuzaki continued to become so ecstatic every time they had been greeted with plates upon plates of treats, considering that Watari would do this every morning. Events like this had become more than commonplace.

Regardless of however ordinary this event might have been, Ryuzaki eagerly dug into whatever he could get his scrawny hands on first, which happened to be a strawberry doughnut decorated with an unnatural amount of rainbow sprinkles, a few of these bright sugar pellets getting caught around the peripheral of his pale lips. Still, no matter how absorbed Ryuzaki was with devouring food, he still remained a detective, his observational skills so sharp that they missed absolutely nothing, including Light's refraining from partaking in the consumption of the exorbitant breakfast.

"Hm, is there a reason why you aren't eating?" Ryuzaki inquired curiously as he took a brief respite from stuffing his face, reaching for the pitcher so that he could fill his signature mug with the steaming sweet beverage. Light took a moment to respond, crossing his arms over his torso and focusing on random objects within the room, the two were seated too close together for him to feign not having heard the question.

"No, no reason in particular beyond trying to prevent myself from suffering cardiac arrest." he stated coolly, removing his arms from his chest and busying them with leaning onto the table, tapping his fingers rhythmically against its surface.

Ryuzaki smirked slightly, watching the warm tea fill his cup with bemusement, playing with the idea of having new material to pester Light with. He never took into account before that being an egocentric perfectionist probably carried into more fields beyond schoolwork and purging humanity from evil. How could have he have missed such an obvious quality of the handsome teen? Light Yagami was sensitive about his weight.

"Oh, I see." Ryuzaki controlled his expression before continuing, his voice monotone as he gripped his mug, "Well, I'm glad you're taking initiative in this," he took a sip casually, "because I was concerned that I would've had to confront you, " he put his mug down and reached for a croissant, taking a bite and punctuating his sentence with munching sounds, "and that would've been awkward."

Light's already large eyes widened, confused if he had just heard Ryuzaki correctly, was he calling him overweight? _"He's purposefully trying to fuck around with me,"_ he thought silently, _"he's been playing mind games since we first were cuffed together." _

Light then became nervous, instinctively placing his palm on his abdomen, feeling it curve as it was slightly more rounded and perhaps more bloated than usual. After all, he had adopted Ryuzaki's eating habits for the past couple of weeks and frankly, one couldn't expect a diet composed of only fats and sugars to do the body any good. No, no good at all.

He exhaled quietly, slightly frustrated as he recrossed his arms, deciding that if he was going to lose the weight he would have to be sneakier about it or else Ryuzaki would pester him throughout the entirety of the process. Not that sneaky was necessarily a hard thing for Light Yagami, in fact it was one of his strongest qualities, it just so happened that there was constant surveillance on him and a detective that was attached to him at the wrist, quite literally, making this feat reasonably difficult.

Alas, as much as Light was devious, he was that much more determined, proving that he stood a chance against what would be Ryuzaki's tireless attempts to make him squirm.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the prologue, expect another installment within a week, thank you.


	2. I

**A/N:** This is the first official chapter of "arrest you if I had handcuffs", and thank you Stella Crescendoll for your encouraging review!

* * *

**I.**

"Can you finish gorging yourself so that I can take a shower?" Light complained, rubbing his temples as he waited rather impatiently for Ryuzaki to finish eating, "It's almost 8:00 and at this rate we won't get down to the lab until noon." Light then let out a heavy sigh, tapping his fingers against the edge of the table, trying to distract himself as time continued to pass even more slowly.

However, Ryuzaki didn't seem phased by Light's protests, he continued to munch away happily, so engrossed in his pastries that the whining was far off and unimportant. Still, even his bottomless pit of a stomach could eventually fill, and now he was ready to harness all of this newly gained energy and convert it into brain power. Thus, he pushed away his plate and began to get out of his chair, pulling Light along with him.

"Alright, we can leave now." he stated casually as though he was doing the other boy a favor; sometimes it was hard to tell if Ryuzaki was being inconsiderate or just oblivious.

Light sneered, obviously in disapproval of the incredible delay Ryuzaki's breakfast, or breakfeast, had inflicted on their day. He decided not to make any of his opinions heard though, he had already had enough interaction with Ryuzaki to last him a lifetime. Why waste more unnecessary words? Light sulked, praying for the day in which these binding handcuffs would be removed permanently.

"I have to shower." the brunette announced plainly, not caring about Ryuzaki's itinerary for the boy had showed complete disregard for his own. He simply headed toward the bedroom, hoping that the young man wouldn't have anything to say, obviously wishful thinking when it came to Ryuzaki considering that he always had his two cents to contribute.

"You don't _have_ to shower," Ryuzaki started matter-of-factly, hunched forward as he always was, "you just want to shower." He then smirked mischievously, placing a pale hand on Light's shoulder, feeling the younger boy's muscles tense as he stared at the profile of his face.

Ryuzaki understood how uncomfortable Light would get when he would blatantly gape at him, let alone touch him; still, it was apparent that he also took great pleasure in pushing the boy's buttons.  
"Besides, you shouldn't feel compelled to look good for me," Ryuzaki started again, giving Light's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze, "you know I won't judge you,"

Light simply rolled his eyes, incapable of making a vocal response, only shaking the intruding hand off of his shoulder as he hurried into the bedroom, fussily dragging Ryuzaki along with him. Once inside he pulled open a wooden drawer, withdrawing a pair of slacks, a sweater, briefs, socks, and a belt; all the necessary elements of Light's daily attire. In record time he neatly folded all of these articles of clothing and cradled them in his arms, exiting the room again without a word to Ryuzaki as he headed toward the bathroom.

Ryuzaki never understood why Light always made such an effort to be antisocial, it wasn't as though he was a naturally shy person, but he supposed that deep down maybe Light was a loner. It was hard to believe though, considering he had the makings of a genuine social butterfly: charm, wit, reasonably good looks...

The raven haired boy then cringed slightly, disapproving of the fact that he had just mentally complimented Light, something he had solemnly sworn against ever doing; he was to break the brunette down, not build him up. Which reminded him, he was due for some sort of wise ass remark at this point, he may have just gone a whole five minutes without one.

Ryuzaki opened his mouth, about to begin speaking when the door suddenly shut, the chain caught in its crack as the two boys were now introduced with a poor excuse for privacy, the separate of rooms. _"I guess I'll just have to busy myself while I wait,"_ Ryuzaki thought, his dark eyes shifting around the room, searching for something to concentrate on, _"God knows he'll spend an eternity in there." _

_

* * *

__"Finally alone," _Light thought to himself, shutting the lid of the toilet and wiping it with a few pieces of folded paper before placing his neat stack of clothing on top of it. He then wadded up the thin tissue paper in his palms and tossed it into the trash bin, making sure that his technique was precise, God forbid the paper would land on the floor.

Apparently pleased with his success in the tossing of paper wads, Light decided it was now time to undress, and also time to remove that terribly chafing handcuff, something that Ryuzaki probably figured that he did but never bothered to question. The thing was that the handcuff wasn't a matter of physical safety as those exercised by law enforcement are; if it was it would be pretty unsuccessful considering that anyone with access to an Internet search engine would know how to remove them.

Instead, these cuffs were a measure put into place in order to keep a constant surveillance on Light: to know his every action, keep track of his supposed plotting, follow his every move. Once the boy was locked into the bathroom is was virtually impossible for him to escape in order to relay secret messages or write in the death note, so the team would be safe, rendering the cuff's temporary removal as harmless.

After the pesky metal device was completely unhooked, Light grabbed at the hem of his plain tee shirt and pulled it over his head, also removing his pajama pants in suit. It's not like he wore briefs or socks to bed, no normal man would, not that Light was particularly normal but wearing undergarments to bed is an unacceptable behavior that should be discouraged whenever possible. On a more serious note, Light tried to creep into the shower whilst avoiding the mirror altogether. He almost had completed his trip successfully, but his curiosity and vanity beat his wiser judgment and Light couldn't manage to look away.

He caught his own amber eyes in the reflection initially, his vision slowly traveling downward, taking in his entire form. He stopped suddenly though, cringing slightly as he reached his abdomen, cupping it gently with an unsteady hand, unsure of how to react. His middle had protruded slightly, creating a subtle curve.

He flinched, attempting to look away, _"I guess I have put on some weight,"_ he admitted very reluctantly before investigating the little pouch further, prodding at its more abundant form.  
_"How disgusting,"_ he started to rant silently, folding his arms and obstructing his view of the little bulge, staring at himself crossly,

_"I have to stop being so biased and recognize that this is a problem, one that must be addressed immediately."_ His anger then began to cease though and it was cordially replaced with a more human and more pitiful expression, one of guilt and embarrassment, complete with a pronounced frown.

_"This is grotesque and I don't need the team knowing that I'm an unrestrained glutton, especially one that's incapable of helping himself. I mean really, I look fucking pitiful."_ He finished, releasing his arms and pulling at what he could of the excess weight around his middle, pressing into it roughly with his fingertips until the spots of pressure on his flesh had turned red, his disapproval marked in physical manifestation.

_"You deserve this,"_ he began, staring at his reflection, _"__because obviously you've allowed yourself to grow lazy and fat and now it's time to face the consequences. You'll never get anything accomplished if you remain this unmotivated. One thing will lead to another and..."_

He sneered, stepping into the shower whilst continuing his mental tirade, coming up with a new attack plan as he lathered up his body and shampooed his thick hair. Rubbing the product in vigorously he could feel a blush creep across his cheeks, embarrassment beginning to fester as Light realized he had yet to address the the fact that he was most likely the last person to notice this 'obvious' weight gain. Ryuzaki had even made comments about it, making him the superior detective considering his keener observational skills, so not only was this a failure in his perpetual competition with Ryuzaki, but this mishap had probably been fodder for cheap amusement as well.

Light threw the soap down in frustration, leaning against the wall of the shower and allowing the hot water to splash his face and torso, running along his body before it poured onto the tiled floor. Light Yagami was not to be made a joke of.

"I've had it." he announced to himself, pounding his fist in one swift motion against the wall of the bathroom, "I can't allow Ryuzaki to think I'm fatter than him, weaker than him...even if it is true." he looked down, staring at his feet before becoming excited again, "No, it can't be true. I am his superior in every way, not only with this investigation, but with my body and mind as well... And I must prove it to him, starting with losing...this." he finished, hitting himself with a closed fist in the gut, not that he could even address it as such, it would be referred to as "this" or "that" or "thing". As far as Light was concerned it was a tumor, an unnatural growth that hindered his success and sense of being, causing sufficient reason for its necessary elimination.

With that he turned the dripping knob of the shower, ceasing the outpouring of steamy water and stepping out carefully onto the bath mat so that the entire bathroom wouldn't become wet. Light then reached for a fluffy towel, drying himself quickly so that he wouldn't waste any more time. He had spent so long ranting in there that he was sure Ryuzaki would have some sarcastic remark to make once he came out.

Thus, Light dressed as quickly as possible, haphazardly throwing on all of his clothing and grabbing his toothbrush, brushing his teeth as quickly as possible and running a comb through his hair. He then reattached the handcuff accordingly and unlocked the door, stepping out as though he hadn't just spent a half hour in the bathroom primping, Ryuzaki had already thought he was vain enough.

"Ah, already finished staring at yourself for thirty consecutive minutes? "

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the second installment, I hope you enjoyed it! Prepare yourself for the third chapter where things will surely only go further downhill for poor Light... maybe Misa can cheer him up? x]


	3. II

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long to publish, I've been extremely busy with finishing up school and finals week... the summer has begun though, so be prepared for the installments to be more quickly published!  
Also, thank you Black-Dranzer-1119, but I don't think Light will be losing any weight until at least the third chapter D:

* * *

**II.**

Ryuzaki and Light made their way out of the comfortable apartment and down towards the lab, the sounds of Light's loafers and Ryuzaki's bare feet padding against the floor filling the corridor. The two of them continued to remain silent throughout the entire walk, Light obviously still hostile over all of the jabs Ryuzaki has made at him. He pouted, picking up speed as they approached their laptops, each perched on the same coffee table since the old seating arrangement didn't work with their handcuffs very successfully. Needless to say, Light was looking forward for something to distract himself, and nothing was more consuming than his 'work' on the Kira case.

"So Light-kun, do you plan on ignoring me for the remainder of the investigation?" Ryuzaki inquired, sliding onto the far corner of the couch, leaving significant room for the other. Light physically recoiled, almost disgusted by Ryuzaki using such a term of endearment with him. _"Light-kun? What does he think he's trying to pull? Fucking creep."_ he thought to himself before articulating a more polite response, "Perhaps not for the entire investigation, I hadn't really planned that far ahead, but I was thinking that not having to hear your voice for the next few days would be nice."

A smug look settled onto Ryuzaki's face, the young genius was obviously amused with Light's reaction. "I don't believe that," he began, simultaneously opening his laptop and typing what appeared to be more of sonata than a password, "were both well aware that Kira plans all of his actions in advance, making it implausible that you wouldn't be calculating your social interactions in this building weeks into the future." Ryuzaki grinned, satisfied as Light began to open his mouth to defend himself, probably with something along the lines of "For the last time, I'm not Kira!", but before the handsome teen could have the chance to say anything, he was cut off by Ryuzaki, "And even if you weren't Kira, which there is currently an 88% chance that you are not, you two are both so undeniably similar in your behavior and logic that I can deduce that practically anything he would do, you would do if given the opportunity."

Light scowled, deciding that although Ryuzaki's statements were laden with truth, he would continually deny them externally, he refused to let the detective to believe that he was even similar to Kira, it would only support his case. However, instead of disagreeing blatantly, the brunette opted for a more subdued approach, opening his laptop as well as he turned towards Ryuzaki, "Hm, 12%? I didn't realize I had been acting so suspicious lately."

Ryuzaki narrowed his dark eyes, trying to decipher what exactly Light meant by this peculiar statement. Was this a confession, or was Light actually making an attempt at humor? How very strange and unlike the normally serious boy. However, Ryuzaki decided that they had enough casual banter at this point and it was time to get to work, no more snarky comments until he had actually begun his daily research. After all, there was a lot of information that still needed to be uncovered regarding the Yotsuba group and their affiliation with Kira.

* * *

An hour or so had passed in the appreciated silence until suddenly there was an abrupt interruption. A tiny female figure was barreling towards the working boys, her blond hair flying behind her as she ascended down the stairs and across the previously quiet room. "Light-kun!" her shrill voice echoed into the large laboratory, bouncing against the cold walls. Her high-pitched squeals filled the room as both Light and Ryuzaki cringed simultaneously. Before Light had time to react, the blond had pounced upon him, her slender arms wrapped around his torso as her petite frame was nestled in his lap.

"Hi Misa." Light stated coolly, not letting the beautiful woman sprawled across his lap affect his work whatsoever, he was so used to her lovey-dovey antics by now that he was completely desensitized to all of her behaviors. "Did you miss me? Did you? Did you?" she questioned frantically, her wide doe eyes blinking seductively at Light, sooty eyelashes accentuating their blue coloring. "Of course." he responded sarcastically, not bothering to even look at the noisy girl, completely disinterested in anything she had to say as he was completely consumed within his work.

Misa simply pouted, disappointed by the lack of attention yet still pleased that Light hadn't shaken her off yet, generally he wasn't too fond of continuous physical contact, especially from her. _"Oh Light-kun is so silly sometimes,"_ she thought to herself, justifying her 'lover's' dispassionate behavior as she cuddled with him, _"he is just such a gentleman that he doesn't want Ryuzaki to see us being intimate! I'm so lucky to have a guy like him..."_ Her pretty face glowed, childish naivete providing her with eternal happiness and so for quite awhile she would lay nestled in Light's lap, taking time before she noticed something peculiar.

_"Hm, what is that?"_ she asked herself silently, stealthily readjusting her position so that her precious Light wouldn't notice her attempts at reassessing his anatomy. _"Weird."_ she thought, her little fingers softly placed on the subtle bulge of Light's midsection, feeling the unsuspected softness that was definitely not there the last time they had cuddled. But when was that? Misa felt as though Light and she had not held each other intimately in ages.

"Light-chan?" Misa inquired quietly, preparing herself and smiling almost mischievously as she was unsure how Light would respond to her upcoming question. "Yes, Misa?" Light responded curtly, obviously not amused with the coy manner Misa had used to address him; he wasn't some breed of idiot who could be so easily manipulated by a pretty girl's choice of words. No, definitely not. She took a breath, preparing for what would be a long winded question, because although Misa had very little tact, she wasn't so ignorant to the feelings of others that she didn't realize weight was a sensitive topic for practically anyone, even boys. But with that said, she figured Light and her were close enough, so close that they could share even their most intimate thoughts, despite the genius detective whom was conveniently located a cushion over and who also happened to be eaves dropping on the conversation about to unfold.

"Are you getting chubby because you love me? Letting yourself go because you know deep down that you don't have to attract other girls anymore because you're ready to love me for the rest of your life for ever and ever? Because if that's why, and it _definitely_ is, I'm so happy you're doing this! Aw and it's so cute too! And you're so adorable when you're all chubby like this, like a baby puppy or kitty that I just want to pet forever and ever!" she smiled cheekily, hoping that she had just paid her precious Light-chan the compliment of his life. However, much to her dismay Light simply deadpanned, so incredibly mortified that he couldn't even blush, the color was simply drained from his face. Meanwhile Ryuzaki is trying his best to stifle his oncoming laughter, wishing not to interrupt because he was sure things would only get better from here.

Misa cocked her head to the side, confused as to why Light wasn't beaming with joy after she had clarified the true love and affection that they had felt for each other. That was when it occurred to her that maybe Light was self-conscious about his recent change in appearance. However, she was sure she knew exactly how to solve this; after all, Misa was 'true' a people person.

"Aw, Light-chan, are you embarrassed about your widdle tummy? Because you're really not _that_ fat, I mean, even if you were fat I'd still love you, but you're not so..." she paused, searching for an escape from the hole she was digging herself into, "and it's just so so _so_ cute anyway!" She grinned again, now affectionately rubbing Light's pudgy tummy, potentially embarrassing him even more as if that was even possible.

But before Light could even think to exit the room, Ryuzaki had to take the opportunity to chime in, adding smugly "Yes, I agree Misa, Light-kun is _very_ cute." He then extended a pale index finger and gently poked the side of Light's tummy, watching his finger slowly ascend into the teen's softer stomach.

Light lowered his dark eyebrows, his amber eyes squinting to the size of pinpoints as he shoved both Misa and Ryuzaki off of him; he wasn't going to take any more of this blatant disrespect. His breath was erratic as he had begun to stand, not even bothering to turn toward either Light or Misa as he growled at them in frustration, "Stop fucking harassing me, alright? I get it!" He then began to storm off, Ryuzaki hastily grabbing their laptops as he was dragged along by Light on his warpath back to the apartment. Light was trying his best to get away from the two although escape from Ryuzaki was obviously impossible but at least he wouldn't have to see Misa for the rest of the day.

* * *

Eventually the two boys reached the elevator and Light pressed the button cordially, waiting rather patiently considering he had his blow-up only moments earlier. However, once those reflective doors parted he had rushed inside, taking no time to press the button leading to his and Ryuzaki's upper-floor apartment. The two stood in silence until Ryuzaki turned towards him, closing the laptops as he decided to poke more fun at the teen, "Light-kun, shouldn't you be taking the stairs?"

Light continued to scowl though, just glaring at Ryuzaki crossly as he had refused to acknowledge his comment with words. He simply folded his arms around his body protectively and exited the elevator as quickly as possible as it had finally arrived on the destined floor. So many thoughts were racing through his mind, he was so ashamed yet something told Light that he would have to address the 'issue' if he were ever to see an end to Ryuzaki's and Misa's incessant insulting remarks.

As they reached the main entrance to the apartment Light stopped suddenly, standing in front of the door and turning towards Ryuzaki, his arms still folded. He ran his fingers through his thick hair for a moment, killing a bit of time primping before he finally began to speak, Ryuzaki waiting both curiously and patiently. "Look Ryuzaki," he began, nervously breaking eye contact and staring blankly across the hallway, staring at anything that wasn't the detective's dark eyes,"If you haven't figured this out already, I'm well aware that I've gained a, uhm..." he paused briefly, the words coming out almost painfully, "substantial amount of weight."

He then paused again, shifting his weight nervously between his feet, obviously uncomfortable with the subject. However, Ryuzaki still wasn't making an attempt to console him, not that consolation was necessarily the best idea, but virtually anything would've been better than the genius just continuing to nod in agreement, essentially accepting all of the self-deprecating words.

Light sighed, deciding to be more honest, more human, and finally mustering up the courage to continue, "Alright, so maybe it's more than substantial, maybe I'm fucking obese. Alright? I said it, I'm a grossly obese glutton. Now can you leave me alone already? It's extremely distracting to have you constantly nagging me about my weight and frankly, even though I doubt you care to spare my self-esteem, it's a detriment to the task force when I'm unable to concentrate. Deny it all you want, but I'm easily the most valuable member beyond yourself so if you could stop please..."

Ryuzaki interrupted Light, not bothering to let him finish his train of thought, although something told him that the teen was uncomfortable speaking anyway so he might as well thank the raven haired detective for talking out of turn. "You realize that's a ridiculous assertion Light, do you not? Your body fat percentage, judging on a visual assessment, is probably around 15 or perhaps 16%? You can't be classified as obese until it reaches 25%. In fact, you can't even be classified medically as overweight until it is 19%." Ryuzaki scratched his head, wondering why perhaps one of his best investigators, albeit potentially Kira, could be so stupid and obviously illogical. Really, he realized that he had harassed the boy, but this was getting ridiculous.

"But I guess standard medical opinion doesn't apply to you, Light-kun. No, not at all. In fact, solely in your case is obesity defined by your pants fitting a little snugly or even in a more devastating scenario, not fitting at all. Now to you, that would be morbid obesity. Tsk tsk." Ryuzaki mocked him, figuring that if Light would chose to abandon all of his intellectual ability in favor of thinking like a prepubescent girl then he would surely begin to treat him like one as well. Light merely ignored this though, mentally withdrawing from the conversation as he decided that Ryuzaki was incapable of human empathy. Even if Light was the God of the new world, he was more than capable of understanding the sensitivities and feelings of good, honest humans...or so he thought.

Quietly though, Light had now entered the apartment with Ryuzaki trailing closely behind, ignoring him as there was no appropriate response he could manage. It was then that Ryuzaki realized that Light was genuinely upset with him and he was no longer bothered by the teen's illogical thought processes. Instead he was now incredibly amused by the childishness Light displayed when attempting to control his emotions.

Thus, Ryuzaki decided that this joke would be the source of amusement for maybe a little longer seeing as Light hadn't completely broken down yet nor had he begun to cry hysterically. Hm, maybe if he did truly break the brunette he would get further in finding answers regarding the Kira case... despite the fact that the subject of Light's minor weight gain was significantly different than his supposed ambition to create a new world for all of humanity to inhabit. However, upon the discovery of an enemy's weak point it's always best to push as hard as one can...but somehow Ryuzaki began to believe that Light wasn't his enemy, but perhaps a friend, albeit not a very close one, but a friend nonetheless.

Still, there was only one way to find out, "Light-kun, it's noon now so I'm going to prepare myself something to eat. I'd make you something but I figured you'd think yourself too obese to eat anyway so maybe in a few hours or so when you've fainted on your keyboard you'll be more compliant."

Light scowled once more, confused as to whether Ryuzaki was telling him he was overweight again or trying to imply that it was all nonsense that Light had merely concocted himself. Not that it was important though, it didn't matter much what Ryuzaki said or meant because Light's true intention was to finally lose the weight and to get over this hump in the road. All he had to do now was collect the pieces of his dignity and never be honest with Ryuzaki again, despite however clever the detective may be, his social skills are in an obvious negative correlation with his mental capabilities.

_"Pfft, that tactless bastard." _Light thought to himself as he followed Ryuzaki into the kitchen. He then paused, deciding that being upset and emotional over the situation would only make the harassment worse, his best bet was probably to make light of the whole issue, pretending none of the quips affected him at all. Therefore he responded to Ryuzaki rather jokingly, if not almost eerily,"You're exactly right Ryuzaki, from this point forward I refuse to consume anything until I fall into a vegetative coma. I'll no longer be obese then, and maybe I'll let you cook for me."

Ryuzaki looked at him, slightly confused, almost at a loss for words. Was this not the boy who was stammering, practically in tears in the hallway moments ago? Light Yagami was an odd boy, an extremely odd boy.

* * *

**A/N:** Thankyou for reading the second chapter of "arrest you if I had handcuffs", I hope you enjoyed it! Be prepared for perhaps a much needed blossoming within Light and Ryuzaki's relationship, I think poor Yagami needs some affection after all of this drama... x[


	4. III

**A/N: **Finally, the third chapter!  
Also, I would like to thank both akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune and x sinister for their encouraging reviews, and I agree with you sinister, I also enjoy plots where Light is made to be the victim, his vulnerability is always interesting. Although sometimes I think that I may be making Ryuzaki a bit more cruel than he actually is...

**

* * *

III.**

The two boys stood quietly in the kitchen, Ryuzaki fishing in the refrigerator for an already prepared tray of cookies as Light continued to contemplate about the Yotsuba group, trying to figure out how exactly they would manage to infiltrate and uncover their 'Kira'. Considering that there was substantial evidence that the supposed vigilante worked among them, this wouldn't be a case too difficult to crack; still, he was lost in his thoughts for quite awhile until suddenly he realized that Ryuzaki had not even created the dough for the cookies, it was already prepared and waiting for the detective in the refrigerator, when had Watari visited? How did he not notice?

"Ryuzaki," Light began, catching the attention of the dark haired detective as he eased the tray into the oven, setting both the cooking time and temperature.

"Yes, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki had responded, wondering what Light had wanted to know. The boy wasn't one to ask questions generally, he rarely initiated conversation at all, especially not with Ryuzaki, so this should be interesting.

"I was just wondering... how is it that the cookie dough is already prepared? Was Watari here earlier?" It was honest question, it just didn't make sense to Light that there would happen to be a tray of already made cookies lying about. No, it was impossible.

Ryuzaki smirked deviously at the question, turning towards Light as he wanted to watch the teen's response to his perhaps too truthful answer. "Oh, well, when you fall asleep, I generally remove my own handcuff and chain you to the bed frame, locking you in the bedroom while I tend to other things." He then smiled cheekily, almost wishing to emphasize the overall creepy factor.

As expected, Light's expression immediately shifted to one of horror and disgust How psychotic was this man that he thought it was acceptable behavior to chain someone to a bed and lock them in a room as he's sleeping? Then again, what kind of man also believes that it's a necessary precaution to remain chained to a potential suspect at all times and keep even infrared surveillance throughout the apartment, including in the bathroom? Ryuzaki truly was an extremely creepy man. Nonetheless, Light eventually managed to pull back his expression of shock and contain himself, retorting simply, "Hm, has anyone ever told you that you're a little bit strange?" _"More like fucking psychotic."_ he mentally corrected himself.

Ryuzaki paused for a moment, leaning against the counter as he truly contemplated what Light had asked, had anyone ever implied that the reclusive genius was a bit strange? Quickly Ryuzaki came to a conclusion, responding quite earnestly, "No, I don't think so Light-kun... I'm pretty sure that I've only been called very strange." He then grinned slightly, curious if that was the answer Light had been looking for. However, the blank expression on Light's face only implied that the boy was dumbstruck by the detective's answer, in complete disbelief over his density.

Realizing this, Ryuzaki decided to not wait for a response and instead changed the subject, reminding Light of the work to be done, "It's going to be exactly 17 minutes until the cookies are prepared so I suppose we should bring the laptops into the kitchen while we wait."

Light rolled his eyes at this comment, wondering what this "we" business was considering that these were Ryuzaki's cookies, not Light's. Thus, in a sharp manner he corrected the older man, simply stating "We are not waiting, you are waiting."

That raven haired boy was amused by this, wondering why Light was being so testy all of a sudden, and therefore decided to see how much further he could push the boy, pretending to take his statements quite literally, "I didn't realize you wanted those cookies so badly...but if you eat them now you might get salmonella poisoning, and that wouldn't be very good..." Ryuzaki nodded his head from side to side, his thick dark hair swaying as he was emphasizing the detrimental effects that would result from consuming the cookies now. However, at this point Light had realized that it was in his best interest to simply avoid the detective's silly assertions, not letting his purposefully irritating remarks affect him. Thus without a word he headed toward the living room, Ryuzaki quietly following as they picked up their respective laptops, ultimately heading back towards the kitchen.

Time passed as the boys sat comfortably at the table, the clicking sounds of fingers against keys filling the room as they both did research on recent deaths, at least until there was an audible ring signifying that Ryuzaki's cookies were done and ready to be eaten. Thus, the dark haired boy closed his laptop and made his way to a drawer from which he extracted a pair of pink oven mitts, donning them carefully before opening the oven and retrieving the pan, placing it gingerly onto the stove top. He then rustled through a silverware drawer and withdrew a spatula, carefully prying the hot, sweet smelling cookies off of the pan and onto a large tray, watching as the light brown spheres became dilapidated, their doughy filling crashing in on its self as it was weighed down by heavy, melting chocolate chunks.

Ryuzaki then peeled off the gloves, placing them neatly in the drawer before picking up the tray overfilled with cookies, piled high with the fattening treats. He placed it carefully on the table between Light and himself, sniffing loudly as he gushed over their scent, "Don't these smell delicious, Light-kun? I know you're dying to try one."

Light was unamused, not tearing his eyes away from the blue glow of the laptop screen as he continued to peruse through obituaries, searching for more correlations. "Actually no, I couldn't be less interested."

Ryuzaki smirked, quickly grabbing a cookie off the plate and shoving it into his mouth, devouring it happily, "Just because you're bitter-" he gulped, greedily snatching another cookie, "doesn't mean that you have to take it out on my cooking." He then smiled slightly, amused by both the conversation he was having and the sweets he was shoveling down.

Still not pleased by this interaction though, Light simply raised an eyebrow at the detective, correcting him in a typically snotty tone, "That's not even cooking, that's baking." He was getting progressively more and more irritated as Ryuzaki continued to antagonize him, the older man eating the cookies showily and continuing to pester him.

"Are we really going to get into a petty fight about diction?" Ryuzaki responded quickly, now grabbing more cookies at a time because the effort to continually reach for more was getting bothersome, he just wanted to scarf them down as quickly as possible. He decided though that he could spare one of these cookies in the name of taunting Light, waving it over his keyboard and under his nose, trying to tempt him as much as possible, "Are you sure you don't want one? They're delicious!"

Light recoiled, frustrated with detective's immaturity, when would this man learn when enough is enough? However, he wouldn't give him the response he wanted, he would remain cool and collected as he replied curtly, "Please do not drop that on my keyboard."

Unphased by this shut down, Ryuzaki decided to try a different approach, mixing some logic in to the situation so that maybe Light would be more compliant. "You know what Light-kun," Ryuzaki began, shoving another cookie into his mouth, "according to my calculations, you haven't eaten in approximately 15 hours and 24 minutes, making it practically impossible for you not to be hungry."

Light's eyes narrowed, obviously displeased that Ryuzaki had been keeping track of his eating schedule. Since when did he have the right to monitor when Light would eat? It was none of his concern, after all this was Light's body, not Ryuzaki's. The teen sighed, deciding that if he were to see an end to this taunting he would have to remind Ryuzaki of the current situation, "This is the last time I'm saying this as we went over it barely an hour ago, I'm not eating." Then, in the most humorous of fashions, to punctuate this proclamation of starvation Light's stomach grumbled loudly, obviously pained by the lack of nourishment. A flush then crept across Light's pale skin, embarrassed that he couldn't control his bodily noises.

Ryuzaki merely smirked slightly, slowing his pace of consumption yet keeping a certain rate as he took another bite of a cookie, trying to coax Light into eating, "Don't be embarrassed Light-kun, I think my stomach would implode if I didn't eat for even a few consecutive hours...Here, just take it." Ryuzaki offered, being unusually kind as he pushed the plate of cookies towards Light. Only moments ago he was mocking the handsome brunette, now he was trying to feed him? Nothing seemed to add up.

Very suspicious of Ryuzaki's sudden interest in stuffing him and still upset over the fact that he had been keeping tabs on when the boy was eating, Light simply stood up, very irritated as he announced loudly, "For the last time, I'm fine!" Then, in great protest, his stomach rumbled even more loudly than before, sending a shock of pain as he had to lean on the table, somewhat debilitated by the twisting and stabbing sensations within his abdomen.

The detective was intrigued now, it was undeniable that the boy was starving at this point, was he really that adamant on losing weight? This was interesting, very interesting. Nonetheless, this was a game now and Ryuzaki was determined to win, therefore he offered, "Hm, well if you won't eat any cookies, there's some leftover rice in the refrigerator and I promise that I'm not going to eat it..."

Light weighed his options mentally, wondering if the rice was worth it, after all it wasn't fried and it's not as though the entire container would be full, it would probably be halfway full, if even. Also, Ryuzaki would probably cease his harassment if he would eat now. Or perhaps he was just justifying his gluttony... so desperate for food that he had to lie to himself in order to make it okay. Ultimately though, the brunette caved, and as he approached the refrigerator he responded dismally, "Fine, I'll eat it, just stop bothering me." He then reached for the dark handle that was connected to the stainless steel door, revealing a cold cavity that was primarily empty beyond a few cartons of juice, assorted sweets, and the promised leftover rice. The boy reached for it carefully, almost afraid to touch it as he took hold, reluctantly going back to the table and setting it down, chopsticks conveniently already inside the white box.

He stared at it uncomfortably, fully concentrated as he took his first bite, the chopsticks shaking in his hand as he managed to take another, now suddenly devouring the food like an uncontrollable fiend, blinded by hunger as he shoveled the grains into his mouth. Ryuzaki grinned, pleased with Light's sudden change in heart. "If you eat a little slower, you might actually be able to taste it." the darker haired boy chided, amused by how quickly Light could change his ideas, he was rather fickle about this weight loss business.

Light was not amused though, immediately he dropped his chopsticks and glared at Ryuzaki, feeling so betrayed over such an insignificant comment, "So let me understand you better Ryuzaki, are you only offering me food so you can antagonize me about it once I begin to eat? Because if that's true, then I'm just no longer interested in consuming this." He pouted, unintentionally crossing his arms as he waited for an excuse from Ryuzaki, what would the man say for himself.

However, in contrast to what Light had expected, instead of coming up with a clever response Ryuzaki simply chuckled, appreciating Light's antics and the entertainment they offered. Still, he had to put the boy back into his place, therefore stating matter-of-factly, "I don't think it matters whether or not you're interested in consuming that considering you've finished it already."

The blush crept back, reappearing on Light's cheeks as he came to the realization that Ryuzaki was right, he had finished it. How had he been so out of control that he managed to devour that entire box? Did he not just promise himself only moments ago that he wasn't going to eat until he had gotten back into shape? This was pathetic, truly pathetic. How could he be such a filthy pig? Light sighed, deciding that through casual acceptance he could probably avoid further humiliation, "Yeah, how did I not realize that? Ah, well." He then got up, bringing the box to the garbage and biting his lower lip in frustration as he still had the privilege not to be facing Ryuzaki. Eventually the blush faded as he sat back down, waiting in silence for the other to finish so that they could carry on with their business, furthering their research on the Kira.

* * *

"_298...299...300..." _Light had counted mentally before collapsing back onto the floor, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he was extremely out of breath. _"I don't remember sit-ups ever being that difficult... I must really be in terrible shape." _he concluded mentally, still lying down as he studied the ceiling carefully, admiring the apartment's stucco tiles, wondering how long it took to create them. He almost felt like passing out there, right on the living room floor until he had reminded himself, _"It was your decision to eat all that crap today so now this is your punishment. Maybe next time if you don't act like a pathetic pig you won't have to do this, let this be a lesson for the future." _Light grimaced slightly, feeling rather strange speaking, well thinking to himself in such a manner, maybe he was getting delusional... Thus he decided that he really should drink some water, at least before doing the next one or perhaps two hundred crunches.

"Do you really think exercising now is going to make a difference?" Ryuzaki questioned rigidly as he typed, perhaps irritated that Light was working on his figure as opposed to working on the investigation. Light simply rolled his eyes though, what a stupid question. Of course exercise would help him lose the extra weight! It was exerting energy which would, in turn, burn calories. Still, being a little cranky at the moment after doing quite a few reps Light replied rather curtly to Ryuzaki, uninterested in playing his games, "No, I don't think it's going to make a difference. I simply enjoy sweating my ass off for no reason." He then reached for his glass and chugged it rather sloppily, not really caring when some water managed to stream onto his already dampened shirt, the cooling sensation it provided was very appreciated.

Ryuzaki was obviously bothered at this point; Light's blatant disregard for the Kira case obviously beginning to upset him. Generally it was pretty difficult to get under his skin, but today one could say that the genius was being uncharacteristically sensitive, "Well, that's interesting. But if you ever plan on actually working off that 'ass' of yours you might considering spending a bit more time actually using your brain, something you obviously haven't been doing lately."

Light squinted slightly, anger festering as Ryuzaki had so blatantly insulted him. When did he gain the right to speak to him such a manner? He had to retort now, just for the sake of his own dignity and not letting this arrogant genius think that he was the only one who wasn't at fault, he was just as clever as Ryuzaki after all. "It's strange that you would say that, considering that I've always thought that if you put down your cookies for five minutes then maybe you could actually make some progress in this hopeless Kira case. How long has it been anyway, that you've been working on this, over a year? And to think that you're the top three detectives on Earth..." he taunted the raven haired man, beginning to invade his personal space now as he tried to intimidate him.

Ryuzaki also squinted slightly though, just as bothered as Light was at this point, getting even closer as he coldly responded. "Hm, I have to disagree. I think the reason that this case remains unsolved is because you are constantly devouring all my sweets in secrecy, therefore denying me of the necessary brain power to solve this." he then paused, extending his arm and giving Light's midsection a demeaning pat, "The supporting evidence is clear."

Light felt a lump beginning to form within his throat, but instead of caving into the physical pressure to begin sobbing he decided to tackle Ryuzaki, pinning him to the couch as he wrapped his hands around the the man's slender neck, enjoying watching him struggle as his face began to reveal actual panic. Yet, before Light could completely strangle the detective, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his gut, having been punched from beneath by the squirming man and suddenly he had been sent soaring to the other end of the couch, Ryuzaki following as their handcuffs made it impossible for them to fight without enduring the repercussions of both person's attacks.

Still, at this point Ryuzaki was now straddling Light, winding his arm back for another punch until suddenly he felt an unfamiliar hand grabbing his wrist, obviously not Light's because he could clearly see the handsome teen struggling beneath the grip of his legs. Thus, Ryuzaki whipped his head around quickly, surprised to see Matsuda as the one restraining him. "Ryuzaki?" the shy detective asked, obviously confused by the situation he had walked in on, the poor guy had only came up to share some newly acquired information about the Yotsuba group.

Ryuzaki grinned, deciding to remain on top of Light yet ceasing the attack, quickly coming up with an easy excuse to feed Matsuda, "Oh, well this must look very strange...but you see Matsuda, Light-kun and myself were simply wrestling." His dark eyes shifted their gaze downward, meeting directly with Light's, "Right, Mr. Yagami?"

Already embarrassed by Ryuzaki's insensitive comments, and now even more humiliated that he was caught being beaten physically by the scrawny detective, Light simply nodded in agreement to anything the man on top of him had to say, figuring that if the two boys were thought to be 'play' wrestling then he would look like slightly less of pansy.

"Oh, alright then..." Matsuda replied shakily, placing an overstuffed folder filled with various papers onto the coffee table, walking backwards toward the door in an attempt to escape unscathed, "Just don't hurt each other, I guess..." he said quietly, the flamboyant detective almost mortified himself from having just walked in on such a peculiar and seemingly dangerous situation. This wasn't his business though, and if things truly got violent between the two boys surely other members of task force would see it on camera surveillance and rush up there to help...right? Yes, definitely he justified as he cautiously exited the room and closed the door, making a break for it once the coast was clear._ "Remember to knock next time..."_ he instructed himself.

Back at the room Ryuzaki was still on the verge of suffocating Light, taking great pleasure in seeing the insolent teen struggle beneath him. The brunette decided there was only one way out of this, and surely he would get the detective back next time, but until then he parted his lips and practically whispered, "Mercy."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the third chapter of "arrest you if I had handcuffs", if you have any comments or critiques please review!  
Also, expect Chapter 4 to be coming out very soon. There will be approximately a 3 week time gap between chapters 3 and 4, but you can assume that the same old cat and mouse routine has ensued during the undocumented time. However, in the next chapter the playing field will surely have changed, I hope you like what's to come!


	5. IV

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the fourth chapter of "arrest you if I had handcuffs"! Just be aware, and I will state this multiple times, there is a 3 week time gap between chapters three and four. Also, thank you very much for the positive reviews! I appreciate everyone who is following this story!

**

* * *

**

**IV**

{Three weeks have passed since chapter 3}

Fingers crossed, eyes shut tightly, Light Yagami was visibly nervous as he stood atop the device's cool and stainless surface, his nude figure almost shaking despite the mild temperature within the room. It was anxiety that was getting to him, the anxiety that he hadn't made any progress, that he was still the filthy pig he had been weeks earlier, his body heavy with the unwanted weight that had been the trigger for so much cruelty.

It was time, do or die, and thus, much in the fashion of ripping off a band-aid, the anxious teen opened his eyes widely, quickly fixating them on the digital numbers that were displayed just above the reach of his toes. _"134."_ He read the numbers silently, feeling a slight smile begin to pull at the corners of his lips. But before he could get too excited, he silenced himself, focusing on the larger picture and how all was still yet to be restored back to perfection.

"_Remember that you used to be 130 lbs, so this is no time to celebrate. If you keep thinking like this you'll turn into a blimp all over again... becoming completely worthless again. Seriously, I suggest you start on some sit-ups soon because your stomach is looking awfully flabby." _the thoughts poured in rampantly, unstoppable by any means. The only way to avoid them was to become distracted and thankfully Ryuzaki interrupted from outside the room at just the right time. Although, Light was now about to be busted considering that the detective had declared loudly "I don't hear any peeing!"

Quickly Light rushed to the toilet paper roll, frantically pulling out numerous squares of the paper, tearing them off and then dipping the long strand into the toilet, waiting for it to become fully saturated with water before lifting it out again, then letting the excess water loudly seep out, accurately simulating the sound of urination. He then flushed down the wads of paper, speedily stowing the scale and flipping on the faucet so that he could dress as the water ran, Ryuzaki had known that he was a very meticulous hand washer. However, once the brunette teen was fully dressed he flipped off the faucet, quickly unlocking the door and joining Ryuzaki, a faint flush coloring his cheeks.

The detective narrowed his eyes at the boy, noticing his complexion's now slight reddish coloring and his erratic breath, deciding that he would confront him just to see what silly excuse he'd come up with now. "Had fun in there?" he inquired skeptically, making a point to obviously be looking the boy up and down, proving that he was aware that he hadn't been peeing.

However, instead of trying to come up with some lame excuse that Ryuzaki would definitely not believe, Light simply nodded, responding quite cordially to the man, "Yes, I had plenty of fun." Despite his brief self-deprecating tirade, the teen was in higher spirits than he had been in earlier, because ultimately he could understand that this loss was a success, even if it wasn't his final goal. Why should he beat himself up over it after all? Eventually he would reach 130, right?...

Suddenly Light felt a foreign hand on his shoulder, but instead of shaking it off as he normally would, he simply turned to the older man, cocking an eyebrow and awaiting an explanation. The detective only smirked, responding quietly, "I figured physical contact would be the only way that I could bring you out of whatever fantasy you're revisiting...so can we go do some work now?"

The teen chuckled slightly, amused by Ryuzaki's misconception of what he had been doing earlier in the bathroom. It was an appreciated misjudgment though, because Light would much prefer that Ryuzaki thought that he was masturbating in there as opposed to weighing himself. The latter event was considerably more incriminating.

Quietly, both boys settled themselves on the couch that had become so familiar to them, a staple in their daily lives as they spent so much time there typing away, constantly trying to unearth more clues regarding the Kira investigation. Time spent there actually working today would be short lived though, considering that everyone's famous blond had decided that today was the day to bust in uninvited, not that this was unusual for considering that Misa never thought that she would need an invitation to visit her 'lover'. Thus. She barged into the apartment in her usual fashion, hands flying in the air as she pounced on top of Light, squeezing him tightly to prove her undying affection. How sweet of her.

"Hello, Misa." Light greeted the vivacious blonde calmly, casually stroking the side of her petite body as she was laid across him; he must have been in a very good mood to treat his 'girlfriend' to such rare affection. Ryuzaki even noticed how unusually touchy the generally distant Yagami was and took quick note of it, now unsure as to why the boy was in such high spirits.

"_Oh, Light-chan must really love me... he's petting me right in front of Ryuzaki!" _Misa was ecstatic, readjusting her position so that she was now burying her angelic face right into Light's chest, not caring that she was more than likely completely blocking his view of the laptop's screen. _"Oh Light-chan is so lovable, so so so lovable, I love him so much...wait, wha?" _Misa continued to dribble mentally, suddenly noticing yet another change in her lover's anatomy, was Light in shape again? Misa could barely contain herself before releasing an outburst that could only depict the true joy she was now overwhelmed with, "Oh, Light-chan! You're fit again! Yay! Did you lose weight because I thought you were fat? You didn't have to but it's so nice of you! It only proves how much you love me! This must be why you asked me to buy that scale for you! Yay, I'm so happy now!" Then, before Light could escape, Misa planted an affectionate kiss right on his cheek, taking a few seconds before removing her lips from his skin.

Before Light could even defend himself, this scale obviously a secret he was keeping from Ryuzaki, the older detective opened his mouth and turned to Misa, beating him to the punch, "Oh, I see. So you're the reason why there's been a scale in the cabinet." He then chuckled quietly as Light had begun to blush, almost uncontrollably so, why did Misa always have to ruin everything? Also, how did Ryuzaki even know about the scale? It's not like he had ever seen the man shower... then again, after finding out about the cookie dough, Light wouldn't even think to ask. Still, before he could even come up with an excuse now, Misa would speak over him; he was beginning that his best bet was to lay back and pretend to disappear, mentally withdraw himself from the conversation. It was the only solution.

As Light was beginning to sink into forced unconsciousness, he was rudely awakened by Misa's shrill voice, the girl obviously excited to be speaking about her 'Light-chan' to anyone, "Of course I'm the reason why the scale is there! I'd do anything to help out my precious Light-chan!" She then gave him a thoughtful squeeze on the shoulder, thinking that would get him excited, but instead Light simply shut his eyes, still attempting to block out this mortifying conversation.

The older detective, virtually incapable of missing any detail, quickly picked up on Light's discomfort and decided to further the situation, both attacking Light and provoking Misa, essentially hitting two birds with one stone, "Oh, well, I'm glad you're trying to motivate him to lose weight. It's really unhealthy to be overweight, you know." He then stopped mid-thought and reached over the table, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite, munching on it thoughtfully, "You must really care about him."

Misa's soft expression lit up as she was now fascinated with Ryuzaki and how easily he could depict her true emotions for Light, she had nothing but care for her boyfriend! Thus, she nodded in agreement and stated confidently, "Wow Ryuzaki, you are exactly right! I care so much about my Light-chan's health!" She continued to rub Light's shoulder gently, not realizing that he was practically fuming in his seat, his eyes staring holes through the both of them.

The brunette teen took a sharp inhale before quickly cutting into the conversation, very irritated with where it was headed, "I don't know what either of you are fucking talking about, I'm perfectly healthy and not overweight whatsoever. Seriously, I just fucking weighed myself five minutes ago!" He then lightly pushed Misa off of him and crossed his arms, hoping that the dumb girl would get the message that he definitely did not want to be touched.

"I thought you were peeing, Light-kun." Ryuzaki replied smartly, not taking a moment to confront the boy with his obvious lie, especially after what was essentially a confession. He then began to smile smugly, satisfied that he had so easily outed the boy. Why was it that once body mass was mentioned, all of Light's intelligence and poise simply went out the window? Interesting, very interesting.

"I peed afterward, alright? I shouldn't have to be telling you this." Light replied in a typically whiny tone, once the boy became agitated, the pitch of his voice would heighten and develop an almost pathetic quality, it was a shame to behold. Thankfully though, this embarrassing conversation would not go on any further as Misa now felt that it was her turn to rudely interrupt, the spotlight had been off of her for too long. "Why are you guys so weird? Anyway Light, I'm really proud of you! You're almost normal!" she exclaimed cheerfully, not realizing until Light began to glare at her that her choice of words were probably not ideal.

The girl actually cringed slightly, feeling remorseful after saying such a blatantly offensive thing, what to do... what to do... She would just have to make up for it, that's all, she most certainly not dig a hole for herself as she did last time, this time she knew better. "I mean, it's not like you look... not normal, you're just.... well, it doesn't matter... I love you anyway and you have been losing weight and I'm still proud! Yay!" She then tried throwing her arms around him but Light simply dodged the embrace, beginning to get up as Ryuzaki so thoughtfully added, "Hm, perhaps. It might just be the sweater though, black is slimming."

Light's face twitched, and before he could restrain himself his head had tilted downward and his eyes had darted straight toward his sweater, assessing his body skeptically as both Misa and Ryuzaki had so openly insulted it. _"I don't have to take this, even if I am a filthy pig, I still have the right to disallow people from talking about my body whenever they like." _Light asserted to himself mentally as he stood up fully, calmly announcing to the room, "I'm leaving."

Before he could escape Misa had managed to wrap her arms around Light's waist, holding tightly and dragging her feet as he attempted to leave the area. She whined pathetically, "No Light-kun! Please don't leave me here all alone! Please! I'm sorry! I beg you!"

Light was unaffected by her pleads though, he simply peeled off the pesky blonde and pointed to the door as he commanded curtly, "Just get out." He then folded his arms and stood stoically as the girl finally listened and reluctantly sulked her way out of the room, bidding Light a final goodbye as she stated sadly, "See you later Light-chan, I love you." She then closed the door softly and meandered down the hall, upset to be kicked out by her 'lover'.

All of this commotion made Light even more uneasy then he was before. He took a seat back on the couch and closed his eyes, realizing that he wouldn't be able to get away from Ryuzaki no matter how hard he tried. Still, despite that the detective had realized that the good looking teen was distressed, he decided that it would be the best time to verbally assault Light again, hoping to really get under his skin this time. So, the man started quietly, acting rather nonchalant considering the events that had just unfolded, "Hm, having relationship problems? Maybe we should talk about it."

Light's blood began to boil, he was fuming with anger, but instead of beginning a fist fight just yet he simply stood up, appearing to walk away until he grabbed the tray of cookies, lifting them high above his head before throwing them all to the ground, acting so quickly that there was no time for Ryuzaki to stop him. He didn't even feel guilty about ridding Ryuzaki of his own pleasure, the asshole deserved it after treating him like shit so long. However, one couldn't expect the older man to back down now, in this situation he actually had something to fight over, which would most likely only add to his advantage.

Ryuzaki's already large eyes widened even more, his face revealing terror as he stood up, his sight locked on the now inedible cookies, only trailing off slightly to meet with the gaze of the perpetrator. The raven haired man raised his voice, practically screaming at Light as he was overwhelmed with fury, "Trying to quell temptation?!"

Light scrunched his nose and glared viciously at the man, he was tired of Ryuzaki making implications that he was fat, he already understood his current situation and was ready to move on, not just dwell on obvious truths. Thus, he screamed back, equally frustrated with the man, "So maybe if you stopped eating so goddamned much you could actually find Kira!" Light recrossed his arms, nervous yet excited as anger continued to boil inside him, inciting an explosion.

Ryuzaki obviously didn't take well to the teen yelling back at him, especially after he had just knocked over all of his cookies, this behavior was plainly unacceptable and deserved some sort of retribution. Now, he took another step closer to the boy, their faces less than a foot apart as he let out another scream in retaliation, hoping to really offend Light this time, "Well maybe if you stopped eating so goddamned much you wouldn't have to wear that black sweater!"

Light lowered his eyebrows, now fully engulfed in rage as he grabbed Ryuzaki by the collar of his shirt, shoving him with all of his might towards the couch, hoping the man would hit his head somewhere on the way down. However, Light had obviously forgotten that they were handcuffed together because quickly after he had forced the dark haired man onto the couch, his body followed as well, landing abruptly on top of him.

Ryuzaki sneered, looking up at Light coldly, "Just because you're upset with me doesn't mean that you should suffocate me." Light began to breath quickly, heavy inhales and exhales as he wound up his arm, now completely incapable of restraining himself as he punched Ryuzaki square in the face, hoping that it would leave one hell of a bruise. Ryuzaki wouldn't take that though, at least not without retaliating, therefore he did the only thing he could manage in such a compromising position, he kneed Light in the balls which then forced him to retreat to the opposite end of the couch, cupping himself in agony.

Now Ryuzaki was on the offensive, taking control as he mounted the defenseless Light, gripping the boy's face between his hands as he prepared to execute an even more violent attack. He was about to strike the boy until he became distracted by the Light's blinking eyes, the color of warm amber and watery, his long eyelashes batting quickly as he was obviously trying to hold back the influx of tears. He couldn't help himself then, in the midst of the aggression and anger Ryuzaki leaned forward and planted his lips right against Light's, pressing against them roughly for a few seconds until both of their mouths opened, tongues fighting for dominance as Ryuzaki's arms were now resting on Light's shoulders, his fingers tousling his thick hair forcefully, the boy almost yelping from the pain he had inflicted... but because of his continued participation it was obvious he liked it.

The moment only lasted for seconds though, Light's eyes had suddenly widened as he had evaluated the situation that had just unfolded, was he really that easy? Abruptly he shook off Ryuzaki and had run off, reaching the bedroom door as quickly as he could so that he could speedily close it behind him, locking the door and unhooking himself, now free from Ryuzaki for at least a little while... what had just happened?

* * *

Hours had passed as Light had remained alone in the bedroom, Ryuzaki not even having bothered to talk to him at this point. The detective must have thought that it would be in his best interest to allow the boy some time to cool down. Still, instead of trying to sleep or at least relax himself, Light had spent his coveted time alone berating himself and his body, finding that the 'true' reason that he could no longer spend any time with Ryuzaki without fighting was because his weight was getting in the way, becoming such a distraction and hindrance that normal human communication was no longer possible; he was a beast.

The teen stood anxiously in front of the bedroom's sole full length mirror, his jeans were still on but his torso was bare, he decided it was time that he do a full evaluation of his body. _"Why are you so fucking fat?"_ he asked himself casually, turning to the side to get a better profile view, running his palm over his chest then down toward his midsection, cringing once he reached his stomach. Admittedly, it was incredibly flat, it just wasn't the right texture. It was _too_ soft, too this, too this, not matter what Light looked like it wasn't enough, there was always some flaw that was to be uncovered, something to complain about. He sighed, continuing to examine himself until a too familiar voice echoed into the room, "So are you going to let me into _my _bedroom?" he heard Ryuzaki call.

Light rolled his eyes, didn't he know that the teen needed some space? He walked towards the door though, just so that he wouldn't have to scream when he replied to Ryuzaki bitterly, "Why, planning on going to sleep?" He then crossed his arms, amused with his own sarcasm while Ryuzaki was obviously irritated. The detective remained calm though as he replied to the now snotty teen, "Hm, I guess you're not letting me in. Hold on a moment, I'll be back soon."

The brunette sighed, _"Whatever." _he thought to himself. He then returned to the mirror and turned his back toward it, craning his neck so that he could get a better view of his hips and ass, _"Wow, someone here is a fat ass, quite literally." _he insulted himself mentally, his attention now fully returned to criticizing his body. At least until his interrupted, again. This time not by Ryuzaki's voice though, instead by the sound of fingers tapping loudly against keys, happily typing away.

Once the detective heard Light's footsteps approaching the door, he decided to speak, "Hm, interesting computer history you got here... I would never have guessed that you took such an interest in diet and exercise." He nodded his head, waiting for a response, almost certain his plan would work. He could practically see Light through the wooden door, running around frantically thinking "Oh God, what do I do?"

"_Oh God, what do I do?" _Light thought to himself, horrified by the idea of Ryuzaki surfing his web history. He had to succumb, he had to open the door, lest Ryuzaki find out even less desirable information about him through use of his laptop. Who knows what incriminating things the teen had searched lately? Still, there was a chance that the man could be intimidated, he might as well try before completely giving up. "Close the computer." Light commanded, hoping his assertive tone would work with the detective. It was hopeless though as Ryuzaki cordially responded, "Make me."

Light shrugged, understanding that he was essentially helpless in the situation. Thus, he went and grabbed his shirt off the bed, pulled it over his head and walked towards the door, unlocking it and opening it slightly only to have the rest of the door flung open as he was discourteously tackled by an angry detective. The man grinned as he had Light pinned to the floor, quickly wrestling him back into the abandoned handcuff,"Hm, I see you thought that you were allowed to remove the handcuffs. I guess I should start keeping you on a shorter leash..."

The teen winced, wiggling slightly but giving up rather quickly;all the fight that he was so famous for had withered away, he was just too tired at this point. He sighed quietly, looking up at Ryuzaki with his weary eyes as he asked shyly, his voice weak as well,"Can you please just get off of me?"

Ryuzaki took in Light's sudden helplessness and immediately felt guilty, getting off of the boy because he suddenly felt responsible for his misery. Was he responsible? No, definitely not... that was a ridiculous notion. He may have teased the boy a bit but there's no way that Light could become this upset over a few jokes. Ryuzaki ruminated over this for awhile until his thoughts were interrupted by a quiet plea, "Can you remove the handcuff? I need to change."

The raven haired man shrugged his shoulders and responded in an apathetic tone, "Okay."

He then easily unlatched the handcuff and stared at the boy as he walked away, the teen pulling open a drawer and removing what appeared to be sleepwear. He continued to watch, justifying that it was only standard procedure because Light was suspected to be Kira and he was to keep a strict watch on him at all times....but even Ryuzaki could see through his own empty argument.

Light shifted around a bit, trying to change but obviously feeling uncomfortable as Ryuzaki so blatantly stared at him. He turned toward the man, asking quietly, "Ryuzaki, could you please look away?" He was just so sick of fighting at this point, so sick of constantly having to defend himself against this man, it was really tearing him apart.

The detective didn't understand though and continued to stare at the boy in wonder, curious as to why he wouldn't let him watch him. The two had undressed in front of each other a thousand times, they were connected by a chain twenty-four hours a day, they even shared a mutual kiss today, so what was the big deal? Ryuzaki folded his arms and let out an exasperated sigh, could Light really be that insecure that he wouldn't even allow the detective to look at him anymore? There was only one way to find out, besides, the only way to discover where a line truly lies is to cross it, which is exactly what Ryuzaki planned to do. Thus, he walked closer to the boy and responded blankly, "Oh please Light-kun, it's not like I haven't seen your love handles before."

The teen winced, shocked that the man had been so openly horrible to him. Not that he necessarily shouldn't be, but never before had he insulted his weight in such plain and offensive terms. Even if it was true, how could he deserve this kind of torture? Light simply sighed though, deciding that none of this was worth it, retreating to the bed fully dressed because there would be no worse fate than having to speak to Ryuzaki again. He would just sleep in his clothes, it wasn't a huge deal. And as he lay there he grabbed a pillow and put it over his face, creating a physical barrier between himself and the enemy.

After this display of blatant misery Ryuzaki actually cringed slightly, realizing the severity of what he had just done. Was that the straw that had broken the camel's back? Hopefully not....but he should have taken a hint by how distressed the teen was before he even initiated conversation, how was he going to make up for this? Well, getting his pajamas for him would probably be a start. Thus, Ryuzaki grabbed Light's sleepwear, approaching the bed very slowly before he called out the other's name quietly, "Light?"

Light threw the pillow off of his face in disbelief. Did Ryuzaki actually have the nerve to speak to him? After what he had just said? This was fucking ridiculous, how could the man be so blind as to how miserable he was at the moment. The teen sat up, facing the detective as he addressed him coldly, "Leave me alone Ryuzaki, can't you take a fucking hint that I don't want to speak to you?" He then sighed, realizing he had asked the man a question, now surely he would be met with an even more aggravating response.

Ryuzaki flinched slightly because of Light's sudden outburst of anger, but after a moment or two he collected himself, realizing he more than damn well deserved it. Deciding to persist and perhaps cheer up the sullen teenager, the raven haired man placed the stack of clothes carefully on the corner of the bed, looking directly at him as he tried to take back what had been said earlier, "I was only kidding Light, really. Just put on your pajamas."

It was almost sweet how desperate the man suddenly was to please Light, but the teenager still remained reluctant. He took his time to reposition himself at the corner of the bed, seated so that his legs would hang off the side. Lethargically he grabbed at the hem of his shirt, pulling it slowly above his head, momentarily revealing his now toned midsection before throwing on a shirt more suitable for sleeping. He then sat quietly, too drained to go through the motions of removing his pants, if Ryuzaki cared so much he could do it himself, a seemingly innocent threat.

It didn't take the dark haired man much time to realize that Light had been waiting for him to do the honors, so he leaned forward and gingerly held the waist of the boy's jeans, chills running down his neck as his cold fingers gently brushed the warm skin of his stomach, hoping to stay there a bit longer as he finished unbuttoning. Ryuzaki then reluctantly changed position of his hands as he grabbed the sides of the denim pants, pulling them down slowly to be sure that he didn't come off as an aggressor, he was doing this out of kindness, not sick perversion...supposedly.

Ryuzaki then pulled the sweatpants off of the bed and slipped Light's bare feet into each of the pant legs, watching with extreme pleasure as the teen's taut calves and pale thighs were slowly engulfed by the loose cotton. The whole act was nothing short of tantalizing. Before the older man could even help himself, his arms were draped around the teens shoulders and their lips instantly met, parting slightly in a few moments as Ryuzaki began a quiet entrance, massaging Light's tongue gently with his own in the slow passionate kiss.

The brunette boy leaned cautiously into the older man's comforting embrace, sucking sweetly on his bottom lip, his eyes shut gently as he bathed in the moment. He then pulled back slightly and placed the palm of his hand just beneath Ryuzaki's ear at the side of his neck, still looking at the older man longingly, yet overwhelmed by the fatigue that this day had brought upon him. In the past few hours Light had gone through more emotions than he potentially had throughout his entire life. Thus, the teen yawned slightly and spoke to the detective in a very hushed tone, his eyes half shut as his lids were growing increasingly heavy, "I think it's time to go to sleep."

Ryuzaki nodded, understanding that the boy had a less than ideal day and was ready to retire for the night. Although, he really wished that they would've been able to continue for a bit longer. Nonetheless, perhaps if the man played his cards right he could end up having the handsome teen asleep in his arms tonight, or at least let him cuddle for a bit. So, inspired by a desire to spoon, Ryuzaki made his way toward the other half of the room to flip the light switch and stripped down to his boxers in the process. Carefully he crawled back into bed with the boy, not being very shy as he draped his arm around his frame, taking note that he had yet to fall asleep. This was perfect, now that Light was still awake it was his opportunity to continue buttering up the boy, seeing what else he could do to get on his good side. Thus, in a nature as well meaning as possible, Ryuzaki inched a bit closer to the boy and whispered into his ear, "You know what always makes me feel better, sugar cubes. Do you want one? I'm sure it'll make you much less upset."

The teen scrunched his nose, obviously irritated with the detective, now that he wasn't kissing the man anymore he was going to antagonize him? This was ridiculous, but perhaps this was Ryuzaki's attempt at proving he 'cared.' Light would accept it for now, and hopefully if he gave a simple response to the man he would leave him alone. He sighed, responding quietly, "No thank you."

Ryuzaki was surprised for a moment but it didn't last, he should have expected that Light would turn down an offer of food, especially at this point. Maybe he needed to flatter him using a different technique, something that would appeal more to the boy. Perhaps he could compliment him on his intelligence? It was worth an attempt, but Ryuzaki has proved time and time again that he isn't particularly skilled in the social department. As the detective embraced the boy, he leaned in closer once more to pay him what would be a much more satisfying comment, "You are a very smart boy, Light."

Light twitched, this sort of behavior was expected from Misa but from Ryuzaki it was simply creepy and intolerable. As much as he found the man attractive, he still insulted the hell out of him today, and just because they had a brief moment of lust does not mean that all was well. In fact, nothing was well, if anything Ryuzaki took advantage of Light's vulnerability and approached him romantically when he was tired and defenseless. Maybe that wasn't his original intention, but that was what happened, and as Light began to reevaluate the situation he seethed with anger, now ignoring the man despite the fact that he was obviously awake.

The detective was slightly disappointed, perhaps Light thought that he was mocking him? Or maybe the boy wasn't interested in flattery regarding his intelligence simply because he was already aware of how bright he is. This was getting terribly frustrating, but Ryuzaki genuinely wanted to improve the mood of the boy before he went to sleep, he felt cruel leaving him to bed with so many negative thoughts racing through his mind. Therefore, there would be one last attempt, a final try to please Light before he would just allow the boy to fall asleep as he was, "Light," he whispered before continuing, "I liked the sweater you wore today." He then cuddled even closer to the boy, fully embracing him in his arms.

The brunette snapped though, wriggling out of Ryuzaki's loving hold and fumbling as he escaped the bed, venting angrily at the detective, "Ryuzaki, please, there's nothing you can say that's going to make me feel any better, just leave me and my love handles alone." He saw right through what the detective was trying to pull and frankly he wasn't having it. If this man believed that he could tell Light whatever he pleased then cuddle with him as though nothing had happened, then he was horribly mistaken.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened, he knew that the boy was upset, but had really taken all of his insults that literally? Quickly he also scrambled out of the bed and rushed to where Light stood, placing his wiry hands onto the boy's slender hips without invitation, disbelieving that he would honestly think that there were 'love handles' there. Exasperated, Ryuzaki attempted to defend both himself and Light's body, grabbing at him slightly as he announced "You don't even have love handles, what's wrong with you?!"

Light shook the man off, shaken by the sudden invasion of his personal space. He crossed his arms and glared at Ryuzaki in the dark room, confronting him about all of his hypocrisy, "Oh please, you're the one who's constantly contradicting themselves about _my _weight! I know I'm fat and I'm incredibly consistent in my belief. You on the other hand make a nasty comment one moment and then try to seduce me within the next! Very inconsistent for a detective if you ask me!" He then hurried toward the bed and pulled off the blanket, rushing outside of the room. Ryuzaki rolled his eyes, this argument had quickly become incredibly absurd, "What do I care if you take the blanket? It's not like I would be sleeping anyway." he spoke to practically himself in the dark emptied room, irritated that the situation was no longer in his favor.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter! Get ready for what may be some sexy time in the upcoming fifth! ;)


	6. V

**A/N: **This is the fifth chapter of "arrest you if I had handcuffs" and things will get quite steamy, so here's a forewarning of the explicit foreplay that may follow. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has been giving me constructive reviews, I'm glad that you've all been following the story thus far. Please enjoy! :]

**

* * *

V.**

The sunlight tumbled into the room as Light Yagami remained sleeping, curled up on the living room couch with an overstuffed comforter tucked just beneath his chin. He snored softly, not stirring even as the detective approached him; this was strange behavior for the teen considering that he was generally a light sleeper. Maybe he had been tired lately, desperate for rest as the constant work and recent whirlwinds of emotion had left him truly exhausted. However, it was almost 10 o'clock, and Light had plenty of research to conduct that day. Therefore, Ryuzaki decided that it was time that he awaken the sleeping beast despite knowledge that he himself was in for a rude awakening.

Still, the man did think ahead before taking on such a dangerous task. After the night before, which ended in what could be described as a screaming match and utter pandemonium, he knew that it would be rather difficult to get back on to the handsome teen's good side. Therefore, he decided to present Light with a gift to wake up to, obviously not anything extravagant, by a kind gesture nonetheless. He would give the boy a 'breakfast in bed', or in the couch, but that was Light's fault, Ryuzaki didn't_ force_ him to sleep there.

Anyway, the detective actually spent a fair amount of time choosing what to prepare for the boy. The night before he attempted to appease him using methods that would have worked on himself, sugar cubes, compliments regarding his intelligence, etc. But today he attempted a different approach, and instead of presenting him with something like donuts or cakes, which would probably have the detective jumping for joy given the same situation, he made the boy a simple plate of fruit which was healthy and light, something that _he_ would enjoy. How unusually considerate, right?

Thus, Ryuzaki set the small plate of fruit on top of the coffee table, then slowly walked toward where the boy was sleeping. He stood over him for a few moments, admiring the serenity of his sleeping expression, his eyes gently closed and his soft mouth slightly agape, his chest lightly rising and falling as he moved quietly in his sleep. He was so beautiful like this, so relaxed and angelic, it was a shame that once he would wake him, his peaceful countenance would be broken, replaced with one of hostility and disapproval. Still, maybe things would be different this time, maybe he would forget about last night and be ready to reconcile, there was only one way to find out, "Light?" Ryuzaki called quietly as he gently tapped the boy.

Light shifted his position slightly, unintentionally grimacing at the sound of the detective's voice. He brought his hands to his face slowly and began to rub his eyes, taking quite awhile before he sat up and drawled lethargically, "What?" He obviously wasn't pleased to be awoken, especially not by this man. He outstretched his arms and let out a mild yawn, his amber eyes still halfway shut as his lids were weighed down from his previous slumber, his entire face shamelessly disengaged.

Ryuzaki ignored the attitude the teen had punctuated his question with as he more than expected this kind of treatment, _"He'll come around, it'll take time."_ he assured himself before pressing onward. "Oh, sorry for waking you, but it's practically 10 already." he began slowly, sitting down on the couch next to the boy, gesturing with his hand toward the plate of fruit, "I brought you some breakfast." He attempted to smile, or at least not to scowl, arrant kindness did not come easily to him.

The brunette exhaled sharply, more than disinterested in the food the detective had brought to him, _"At least he didn't bring me pastries," _he noted to himself, eying the plate, _"Or maybe he's trying to make a statement, perhaps he thinks I shouldn't be eating pastries and therefore brought something healthier, like he's insinuating I'm too fat to eat sweets." _he pondered, his paranoia beginning to rear its ugly head. But before he let that side of him win, he decided that Ryuzaki wouldn't be trying to insult him at this point, he was probably just trying to win him over as he attempted last night, but Light wouldn't be that easy, the genius would have to work much harder if he planned to achieve his approval. Thus, Light pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and replying irritatedly, "Go away Ryuzaki, I don't want your food."

The detective gave out an exasperated sigh, but quickly regained his will as he caught on to what Light was doing. As long as he persisted the boy would cave, he always did and he always did. He would just need to swallow his pride momentarily and let the teen revel in his sudden power, it's not that it would be that long-lasting anyway, only for a little while until Ryuzaki could control him once more.

Thus, for perhaps the first time throughout their relationship, he apologized the boy, looking at him directly as he admitted to his faults, "I apologize if I offended you last night, it wasn't intentional." he looked away for a moment, behaving as remorseful as possible, "The only reason I made this for you is because I wanted you to know I'm genuinely sorry. Really Light, would I ever eat non-sugared fruit?" he tried to smile, an attempt to punctuate his humor, and it even began to work because slowly Light became less aggressive and a tad more understanding, although he wasn't in agreement with the man just yet, he would still put up somewhat of a fight.

Light bit his lip slightly, feeling almost guilty as he so brazenly rejected any efforts Ryuzaki made at restoring the peace. However, when he remembered all of the rude things the detective made to him, all of the insensitive remarks he had so boldly thrown at him, it wasn't difficult to remain angry. Still, a part of him couldn't push the man away anymore, no matter how much fury he built, thus he did the next best thing and pushed the food away, claiming falsely, "Really Ryuzaki, I'm not even hungry anyway."

Ryuzaki couldn't help but deadpan, obviously he was hungry, there was no way to deny it, he hadn't seen the teen eat a thing since yesterday afternoon. And by a 'thing' he meant that the stupid brat picked at half of a sandwich, which obviously wasn't remotely filling. What was wrong with him? He knew he wanted to lose a few pounds but this was getting incredibly absurd, he couldn't wait until the teen lost the final pound or two that he was waiting on so that things could just go back to normal. After all, this was a temporary diet, right? He sighed, he couldn't sit here and seethe over Light's behavior, at least not if he planned to make any progress. Therefore he took a deep breath and responded rather patiently, "Please Light? It's barely anything and you could definitely use a few strawberries in your system so that you don't faint on me." he then scooted a bit closer to the boy and ran a few of his bony fingers through the teen's thick hair, enjoying the unfamiliar softness as it massaged his senses, "Please?"

The teen sighed, conflicted with the urge to abstain from eating but also with the urge to enjoy Ryuzaki's company and his comforting touch. Even if they were fighting, at this moment Light was so enraptured by the detective's sensitive touch that it was painful to deny him any longer. Still, he couldn't succumb, especially not to food, he was above that and therefore would continue to lie to the man, stating shakily, "Do I have to Ryuzaki? Honestly, I'm not hungry at all. I'm fine." He tried to smile as well, sort of failing though as it hurt to pull his lips into such an unfamiliar formation, it was almost depressing.

The raven haired man grinned internally, alas, the teen he so coveted was finally caving; Light could be so easily persuaded once he was touched by the detective. Thus, instead of asking again immediately after his response, Ryuzaki would try a different approach, leaning down toward the table and grabbing a strawberry off the plate, turning toward Light with the red fruit in hand. He lowered his lids slightly, trying to look less intimidating as he innocently asked the boy, "May I feed it to you?"

Light almost blushed from the question, how was it that they were arguing moments earlier, and now he was literally about to eat from the palm of the detective's hand? Still, it wasn't all that terrible, he was absolutely starving and Ryuzaki had offered him, quite sexily, a food that probably wouldn't go directly to his thighs. Thus, the boy nodded slightly and gently rubbed his lips together, signifying without words that he was alright with the dark haired man's offer. It was innocent anyway, it's not like Ryuzaki had impure intentions...

The detective grinned, glad that not only did he convince the boy to consume something, but he also was allowed to become a part of the process. Thus, he moved a bit closer to the teen, resting his hand lightly onto Light's knee for leverage as he leaned forward, softly placing the fruit in front of the boy's mouth, then between his parting lips as he bit down carefully, taking time to thoroughly chew the fruit before swallowing it, obviously insecure about the situation. Ryuzaki gazed upon him softly, waiting patiently for a response, and much to his satisfaction, Light replied rather cordially, "That wasn't...so bad."

Ryuzaki nodded, taking this as an indication that perhaps the boy wanted more, but before stuffing him with the fruits, he decided that it was probably within his best interest to ask. Therefore, he continued to look at the boy, asking delicately, "Would you like another?" He then began to slowly rub the boy's knee, trying to seduce him as subtly as possible, aware that even the slightest touch could be the most convincing of arguments for the young Yagami.

Light flinched slightly from the question, did he really want another strawberry? Admittedly, the first one had left him craving for more, his stomach practically feeding on itself due to all of the recent nutritional deprivation. However, he didn't want Ryuzaki to think that he was some sort of glutton, incapable of controlling himself in the presence of food. Still, the man did offer and created a plate full of plenty others that he didn't plan consuming himself, so obviously he wanted him to accept the offer. Therefore, Light barely nodded, allowing Ryuzaki to continue feeding him but unwilling to look to eager about it. He was somewhat ashamed by how much he had been enjoying being fed, after all food was not a tool of leisure, it was simply a means for survival when utterly necessary.

Ryuzaki almost glowed as Light had accepted his offer. Finally, he was in. Now, in a bit of a less dainty fashion, the detective pulled another fruit off of the plate, taking less time to deliver it to the teen's anticipating lips. His fingers remained in front of the boy's mouth for a short while even after he had taken the bait, just enjoying the presence of Light's tender lips on his skin. He realized that now it wouldn't be difficult to take this feeding session to the next level, and instead of placing the next strawberry between his fingers, he perched it within his own mouth, hoping that Light would bite on the other end, allowing them to kiss.

And as Ryuzaki placed the red fruit at the entrance to Light's lips, the boy more than eagerly bit down on the other half, taking it in his mouth and not releasing as they began to lock lips, both sharing the sweet fruity flavor of the other's mouth as they had joined passionately. Light smiled into Ryuzaki's embrace, shifting his position so he now faced the older man, throwing his arms around his neck, caressing his messy, dark hair as they shared their saliva intimately.

As they kissed, Ryuzaki cupped his hands beneath Light's armpits and carefully relocated him to the end of his couch so that his back leaned comfortably against its overstuffed arm. Once the boy was in place, the detective pulled away for a moment, looking into Light's honey colored eyes as he slowly tugged at the hem of his shirt, easily pulling it above his head and exposing his exquisite torso, taking in his peach colored nipples, the definition of his upper abs, and the cute way his stomach curved just below his navel. His body was perfect, so beautifully toned yet areas of visible softness that only added to its boyish charm. He was so delectable that Ryuzaki just couldn't help but scurry back a bit and grab at his sides, leaning forward and planting a kiss just between his nipples at the center of his chest, feeling the warmth radiate from his skin as he felt the teen's heart beat reverberate through his cheeks, beating in time with his own.

Light let out a small moan of pleasure as the detective made a trail of kisses leading from the center of his chest to the base of his neck, shocks of pleasure sent down his spine as he felt the man begin to suck, his tongue dancing as his mouth engulfed a patch of his soft, silken skin. He briefly closed his eyes, skillfully unbuttoning the older man's pants as he continued to feel the pulling sensation of his skin within Ryuzaki's mouth, exhaling heavily as he pushed down his jeans, revealing a pair of black boxers which contrasted sharply to the man's pale, slender thighs. "You taste amazing." Ryuzaki moaned into Light's neck as the boy eagerly finished removing the detective's pants, running his hands down his soft legs, his eyes glittering excitedly as he noticed his obviously hardened cock. "You're not so bad yourself." he responded, placing a hand just above the waist band of the man's cotton shorts, fingering the fabric slightly as he snaked his hand within them, his own erection stiffing further as his hand groped at the other's groin.

Ryuzaki moaned, slowly pulling away from Light's neck, biting his lower lip as he felt the warm hand caress his hardened lower regions, damn did it feel good. He admired the dark, reddened spot that now surfaced as the base of Light's neck, but instead of simply staring at the boy, he began to pull down his pants, an easy task considering that they were rather lose to start with, and left him in the nude beyond a pair of black boxer briefs, which were now tented due to a recent change of stiffness in Light's anatomy.

After Light gently removed his hand from Ryuzaki's boxers, leaving his large boner anticipating more attention from the teen, he took his time removing the detective's obstructing shirt, licking his lips as he got a better view of his taut, pale stomach and light pink nipples, hardened in excitement. "You are so sexy." Light cooed, trailing a lone finger down Ryuzaki's torso, its path ending right above his groin, driving the man wild.

Ryuzaki smiled in anticipation, moving back a bit before he grabbed the boy's hips, easily turning him over so that he was leaning on the edge of the couch, his ass in the air, ready for a spanking or perhaps something more. The detective took little time to pull off the boy's undergarments, revealing the smoothest and perhaps the best part of his anatomy, a bottom so perfect that his member throbbed with the urge to pound right into it. He was oozing with admiration, cupping the boy's cheeks in his palms and announcing with confidence, "Good God Light, you probably have the nicest ass I've ever seen."

Light grinned smugly, amused that the detective had took such an interest in this particular portion of his anatomy. Deciding to tantalize him further, and perhaps boost his own ego, he responded simply, "Oh really, Ryuzaki? Why don't you tell me about it?" He then rested his body against the arm of the couch, tickled slightly as he could feel the older man caress his behind.

The dark haired man was enthused, more than eager to talk about something he had admired so much. He leaned forward and kissed it gently before accepting Light's sexy challenge, "Well you see, it's just so round and perky, so soft that I know it'll provide proper cushioning when I'm finally inside you, something I plan on doing quite soon." He smiled, massaging his ass carefully as he hoped to prepare the boy for what may be a rough entrance, something told him that he had never had another man enter him from behind before.

However, in contrast to what Ryuzaki may have believed, he may not be allowed to enter Light any time soon. The boy cringed slightly, his body beginning to squirm slightly, obviously as he evaluated what Ryuzaki had just confessed to him. Was he saying that he had a fat ass? A thousand times had heard the phrase 'more cushion for the pushin', and frankly it made him uncomfortable to be described in such a manner. Therefore, he turned over rather suddenly, now facing Ryuzaki as opposed to being mounted by him, quickly pulling his briefs up in the process. He bit his lower-lip, insecure as he crossed his arms over his chest, now hiding his body from the older man. He voice shook slightly, shame secretly punctuating his words, "I don't know if I feel up to it... I mean, I don't feel well." he sort of lied, trying to get out of any intimacy. He didn't deserve intimacy.

Ryuzaki's expression fell, so abruptly rejected when he was about to make love to the teen. Was it something he had said? This was fucking ridiculous, he paid the brat a compliment and it was met with refusal to finish the act. How was that fair at all? But before he could argue, he figured that being angry with Light, whom was obviously upset with himself, would be a waste of time. He aught to approach the situation with caution, at least if he planned on getting laid any time soon. Thus, he rested his hand on top of Light's thigh, stopping him from leaving, but not aggressively so, "Please tell me what's upsetting you, Light. I don't understand why you suddenly feel ill." he pleaded.

The teen cringed, caught between guilt and frustration, unsure as to what Ryuzaki's motivation actually was? Did he actually care about him? Or was he only trying to embarrass him further, force him to vocalize what had been troubling him as of late? As much as it pained Light to admit, he honestly believed that it was the former. He had expressed to Ryuzaki on a few separate occasions his disappointment with his body, so the man was probably well aware of how he felt about himself, therefore making him whine about it once more a waste of time. He sighed, realizing that he was leaving Ryuzaki hanging, the man patiently waiting for his response on inches away. It was time to be honest, entirely so, Ryuzaki didn't deserve his lies after he had revealed his own intentions so openly, "I-I just don't f-feel comfortable having s-sex with y-you," he took a moment, collecting himself so that he could speak more firmly, "and it's not you, it's just that I feel like once I lose weight, I'll be more comfortable being naked and intimate with you."

The older man twitched, his face subtly revealing contained anger and frustration, he just couldn't wrap his head around what on Earth could possibly be wrong with him. He had just confessed to Light how attractive he found him, he unintentionally admired his figure every time he laid eyes on him, how could he possibly think that he needed to lose weight? Especially to have sex with him? If anything it was Light's deluded issue with his own body, not his own 'qualms' with it. Admittedly, there was a touch of softness here and there, but it was more than appreciated by the detective than anything, he practically worshiped his body. This was so irritating, so incredibly and indescribably irritating, Ryuzaki couldn't help it as his voice lowered and his tone became more critical, replying to the boy in aggravation, "I don't understand what's wrong with you, you're not even fat. You have a nice body and should stop complaining about nothing, it's absurd."

Light threw Ryuzaki's intruding hand off of his leg and stood up, grabbing his clothes and throwing them on haphazardly, not allowing the man to look at his nude figure for another moment as he was now fully dressed. Memories flooded to his mind, memories detailing every insensitive thing Ryuzaki had ever said to him. How could he be so dense, so dense that he says one horrible comment and then expects to make love within the next? He was supposed to be a genius for Christ's sake, how could he behave like such an idiot? He sneered at the man, placing his hands firmly on his hips as he asserted, "What I don't understand is how you'll be willing to blatantly lie to me just to get me to fuck you. Seriously, Ryuzaki. How many times have you implied, insinuated, or just blatantly called me fat within the last three weeks? And now that suddenly I'm willing to sleep with you, you'll take back every word you've said as if it had never happened in the first place? It's hypocritical and dishonest, and it's frustrating to think that you're attempting the same stunt from last night. Didn't we already have this conversation?" He attacked the man verbally, not screaming but speaking in a voice so cutting and sharp that he could see a hurt expression begin to surface onto Ryuzaki's face.

The detective blinked, unsure of how to react, it was annoying how literally Light had taken every joking comment he had made and now translated it to a situation where they were actually doing something serious. Admittedly he had initially wanted to break the boy down, but it wasn't his fault that Light had the emotional capacity of a teenager, or maybe he should have expected that, considering that he was one. He began to contain himself, losing some egocentricity and actually sympathizing with the boy, recognizing that his vanity wasn't entirely his fault. He stood up and approached him with caution, opening his arms and wrapping them around the teen, squeezing him gently as he tried to comfort him, "I apologize Light, the things I've said in the past were not intended to be taken seriously. If I knew those things would've upset you so much, I wouldn't have said them at all. Please, accept my apology and understand that I'm not lying to you, you of all people should know that I can be brutally honest when necessary."

Light felt a lump return to his throat as he stifled the onset of tears, choking them back as he allowed Ryuzaki to hold him, the embrace of the older man comforting him. He wanted to accept his apology, he wanted to accept it more than anything else at this moment, but he couldn't. The truth of the matter was that he was disturbingly overweight and if he accepted Ryuzaki's apology, he accepted that the man said he wasn't fat, which was a lie and would only lead to gradual acceptance of his obesity which would ultimately lead to his figure ballooning even more, which was obviously unacceptable. At this moment he could feel Ryuzaki's body pressed against his own, which probably meant that the man was swimming in his all encompassing mass, gaining first hand experience on how pathetically fat he was. This was humiliating, and as quickly as Ryuzaki had latched on to him, Light had wrestled himself out, now standing a few feet away from the man, "Please don't touch me," he begged, his eyes tearing, "you really don't understand and you mostly likely never will. Just leave me alone." He then turned on his heel and walked toward the bedroom, hopefully getting away from Ryuzaki so that he could sob in peace, there was nothing worse then crying in front of someone, it was humiliating.

But before Light could escape once more, Ryuzaki hurried after him, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer, so desperate to just hold him and make everything better. It was plainly disturbing to see the young genius cry. He abandoned everything Light had confessed and wrapped his arms around the boy once more, pulling him close, proving that he loved to feel their bodies touch. The boy resisted slightly but ultimately sank into his arms, allowing Ryuzaki to rock him slightly, rubbing his back so that he relaxed. "Please Light, I want to understand you." he begged, holding him tighter, reluctant to admit what followed, "I care about you."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear from you if you have any comments or criticisms!


	7. VI

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update, I got side-tracked with other things until I completely forgot I even had this story. Thankfully a friend of mine who shall remain unnamed reintroduced it to me and I couldn't help but pick it back up. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

* * *

It was early morning, perhaps a little after 7 am, and Light had just stirred, his slender body twitching slightly as it was brought out of a long slumber. It had been nearly a week since Ryuzaki's seemingly heartfelt confession and things had become, well, awkward between the two men. Light was confused as to the the motive behind the detective's sudden declaration of emotion; Was Ryuzaki being sincere? Or was this just another ploy to reel the vulnerable teen in just so that he could be humiliated once more? He was unsure, and it would be illogical for him to make a decision without further evidence supporting the former rather than the latter.

Ryuzaki, however, felt the tension for very different reasons. Essentially he had made the only emotionally evocative statement of his lifetime, and as opposed to having it met with a mutual fondness, it was merely pushed aside and ignored, as though he had never said it in the first place. The detective was now in an equally uncomfortable spot, somewhere between shame and frustration. The nervous calm enveloping the luxury apartment had become the quiet before the storm, and sooner or later the hurricane would have to roll in.

"Six." Ryuzaki stated offhandedly, hunched over as he blatantly watched Light change out of his pajamas, apathetic to the fact that it bothered the teen. Light childishly rolled his eyes and stopped midway through putting on his sweater, his arms in the sleeves but his torso still bare. Ryuzaki always loved riddles, especially since he was much better at solving them than virtually anyone around, he bathed in the feelings of superiority...

Light wasn't about to give up without a fight though, he continued to think hard, cutely chewing on his bottom lip until he finally came to a conclusion: Ryuzaki had made a new development in the Kira case. His eyebrows raised and his eyes had widened, overcome with sudden excitement, "You've narrowed it down to six candidates?" A small smile began to tug at the corner of his lips until the detective had came down on him with a harsh, unforgiving "No."

Light winced slightly after being brought up only to be let down so quickly, shifting his weight between his feet he finally asked "Fine, then what is it? Six what?" Curiosity often got the best of the young genius. The detective merely deadpanned though, examining his fingernails as he calmly answered, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just counting your ribs. I can six of them from here."

It was then that the teen noticed that he hadn't pulled his sweater over his head yet and did so immediately, shielding himself with fabric from Ryuzaki's scrutinizing eye. He wasn't sure whether he should be ecstatic or disappointed, up until this point he had thought it was repulsive when another person's rib cage was visible through his skin. If anything it meant that the individual was malnourished, generally due to disease or poverty, two things Light had never associated with attractiveness. However, if the detective was noticing that Light's ribs were showing then perhaps that meant his efforts were finally paying off, that he was no longer and blimp and was thin again, once more a valuable member of society.

Hm, this was all very interesting, especially considering the fact that Light didn't feel much thinner. Even as he lifted up his pants easily and buttoned them without thought, he could still feel that his thighs were too plump, almost touching even, and that his ass was too flabby. His arms seemed to lack definition and his middle was far too pudgy... none of this added up, that is until suddenly an idea had dawned on to him, Ryuzaki must be lying. How had this not occurred to him earlier? How could a supposed genius be so stupid? It was clear now that Ryuzaki had an elaborate plan to brainwash Light into believing that he was too thin so that he could become even more obese, ultimately becoming weak and vulnerable so that the detective could force him into a confession, ultimately ruining all the young man had worked for as he would be both fat and outed as Kira. What a conniving bastard!

Still, Light wouldn't let Ryuzaki know that he was on to him. Instead he would shrug and head toward the kitchen as if nothing was unusual. He would prepare himself a cup of coffee and read the daily newspaper, smiling to himself as he now had his own little secret.

* * *

Just as planned, Light took a seat at the table next to Ryuzaki, sipping his untainted black coffee as he flipped through black and white pages of the local newspaper, not finding anything of interest. Ryuzaki stuffed his face was a variety of sweets as per usual, a few donuts here, some strawberry shortcake there, a handful of sugar laden strawberries... Light couldn't help but be somewhat envious of the fact that the older man could fill himself with the most fattening of foods and still maintain such a slight frame. As much as he was becoming accustomed to eating very little, the teen still felt constant urges to eat, craving virtually anything that would fill the ever-growing void in his stomach. The boy calmed himself though, attempting to lose sight of reality in the uninteresting newspaper until he suddenly felt the rounded edge of a small ceramic plate being pushed into his forearm.

He abruptly put the paper down and raised an eyebrow quizzically at Ryuzaki, not even having to ask what the man was doing as his facial expression was enough of a question. "Eat." the dark haired man urged, continuing to push a seemingly harmless plain bagel into Light's slender arm, as if the food itself was convincing enough. The brunette simply grinned with his lips shut tightly, a smug expression beginning to settle as he lowered his head and looked over at Ryuzaki, responding rather casually, "Thank you but I'm not hungry." Oh this was such a fun game to play, there was nothing Light enjoyed more than watching the detective beg.

It was clear that Ryuzaki wasn't amused as he countered both sharply and condescendingly, "Don't lie to me, Light-kun. Not only do I know that you're Kira, but I also know that you haven't eaten in approximately 36 hours, so it is obvious that you _are_ hungry." Suddenly Light's demeanor had changed, as opposed to appearing complacent and poised he looked as though he was a fourteen year-old girl whose diary had just been stolen by a pesky younger sibling. "First of all, I am not Kira. Secondly, I had a spoonful of your lemon-cake before I went to sleep last night so perhaps you should make an attempt at being more precise with your calculations."

Ryuzaki deadpanned, refusing to allow Light to get a rise out of him. Instead he responded even more coolly than before, chomping on a slice of cake as he spoke only to amplify his apathy, "My apologies Light-chan, what I meant to say is that it has been approximately 36 hours since you've consumed anything that even resembles a meal." He then finished his cake and put his fork down in the center of the plate, eliminating all distractions as he stared at the boy, waiting to see what he had to say now.

Light didn't take long to come up with a response though, in fact he almost instantly retorted, "Please enlighten me on what you would consider a real meal, Ryuzaki. I'm very interested in the highly-esteemed opinions of man who nourishes himself with a diet based entirely on cakes and candies." However, as opposed to feeling corned Ryuzaki sighed and simply looked unimpressed, he barely took a moment before he began to lecture calmly, "Well, you see Light, the key word in your answer was 'nourish'. A word, which I thought you were familiar with, that means to sustain oneself with food or nutrients. I sustain myself with sugar, or glucose, which is what the human brain requires to function. You, in contrast, make the decision to not eat anything, therefore depriving your body of any nutrients, disallowing your brain to have the fuel it requires to function, finally causing it to short-circuit so that you come up with pathetic excuses and lose in arguments such as this one."

The teen's eyes widened in disbelief, how was it that Ryuzaki always managed to tie Light up in his own arguments? It just wasn't fair that the detective had to win all the time. Even when the brunette was sure he had the man in a corner, he would always turn the tables and ultimately come out on top. I was just so... frustrating. He sighed, looking down at the bagel which was still in front of him, lonely in the center of a white ceramic plate. Light scoffed at it, lifting his nose and looking away from the baked good. Even if Ryuzaki had a valid point, he still couldn't force the boy to eat anything. He began to grin again, realizing that he had the power in this relationship, he had all of the control. "I'm still not hungry."

* * *

Ryuzaki was obviously still irritated by the way the conversation earlier and he refused to acquiesce into Light's childish behavior. The boy was obviously still oblivious to the fact that he wasn't fat anymore, not that he was even fat to begin with, and the detective felt responsible to at least provide the teen with some clarity. Therefore, as the two were seated side-by-side on the living room couch, each typing away on his respective laptop, there was suddenly a polite knock on the door. Ryuzaki responded instantly, without never removing his eyes from the screen of his laptop, "Come in."

Quickly Watari had entered the room, placing two large covered plates on the coffee table before exiting just as quickly as he had entered. Ryuzaki still remained concentrated on his work but Light couldn't help but the think that he had just witnessed something that was nothing short of bizarre. He waited for the detective to react, but there was nothing, it was almost as if the old man had never waltzed into the room in the first place. A few minutes had passed in silence until suddenly the boy couldn't take it anymore, turning toward Ryuzaki he inquired, "What's on those plates?" The detective shrugged, still not breaking eye contact with the computer screen as he retorted, "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Light shrugged as well, it couldn't hurt. Thus he closed his laptop and placed it on the floor beneath him before bending forward, lifting the cover from each of the plates. The teen dropped the tin covers on the floor almost immediately and scrunched his nose in disgust; what sick purpose could Ryuzaki possibly have for these two items? On one plate there was a large serving of chicken teriyaki on top of a generous mound of white rice and on the other was a scale. "What type of stunt are you attempting to pull?" Light questioned assertively, less than amused.

The detective then closed his laptop and placed it beside Light's, now giving the teen his full attention as he ignored his last inquiry and threw his own question at the boy instead, "Were you overweight growing up, Light-kun? Or do you just perceive yourself as such now?" He then folded his hands in his lap and cocked his head to the side, a mannerism which Light wasn't sure if he found cute or creepy. Surprisingly though, as opposed to being his normally defiant self Light was unusually direct with his answer, almost as if he was shocked the question had been posed in the first place, "Light Yagami? An overweight kid? Please, up until the point that I was chained to you, I had the _perfect _body."

Ryuzaki nodded in casual agreement, stifling any reaction as he proceeded with his questions; it was always so fun to corner Light, especially when the teen didn't see it coming. "Hm, is that so?" he began before continuing, "And you were 130 lbs upon arrival, correct?" Light furrowed his eyebrows, obviously the man was up to something, but as opposed to taking on the impossible task of deciphering what Ryuzaki was thinking he simply nodded and responded curiously, "Yes... and your point is?"

"My point is that..." Ryuzaki began, adjusting himself so that he could come closer to Light as he spoke, "that I have a proposition to make. If you step on this scale and the number displayed is below 130, then you have to eat this meal Watari has so kindly prepared for you." Immediately the good looking teen's jaw dropped, but before he could say anything in response Ryuzaki lifted a slender finger to his lips and silenced him, explaining carefully, "I know, I know. Why should you bother? Oh my little Light-kun, you are too predictable." The brunette pouted and folded his arms, allowing Ryuzaki to finish considering the man did just successfully read his mind. "And if I'm wrong I will never harass you about food or your weight again. Deal?"

Light pressed his lips together tightly, shutting his eyes in concentration as he evaluated the current situation; this whole deal was far too good to be true. Obviously he wasn't under 130 pounds, he still felt like a complete blimp and that there was no conceivable way that he had weighed less than he did a few months ago. It was simply impossible. Still, there was the possibility that Ryuzaki had tampered with the scale just so that he could prolong Light's torture, forcing him to eat the meal and gain even more weight. Hm, but that was an obstacle which could be easily avoided, he would just simply ask for Ryuzaki to weigh himself first. Perfect. Thus, Light cleared his voice before speaking rather calmly to the other man, "I'll follow through with your request, but under one condition— you have to weigh yourself first."

The raven haired man began to smirk, disrobing rather confidently as his blue jeans were now around his ankles and his white tee shirt had been quickly abandoned, now resting on the couch. Wearing only a pair of boxer-briefs and standing in all of his pale, slender glory Ryuzaki placed the scale just below him and now prepared to step on it, "I'm merely hoping I weigh more than 130 pounds just to quell your insatiable paranoia." He then got on top of the scale with ease and stood still for a few moments as Light lurked over his shoulder, waiting impatiently for the numbers to appear. "Would you look at that," Ryuzaki began, pointing toward the numbers displayed just above his toes, "131."

The teen could feel a lump begin to form in his throat, as confident as he was in the fact that he was larger than Ryuzaki, he knew for sure now that the scale wasn't fake and it had been quite some time since he had the pleasure of stepping on one. Rather slowly he peeled off his sweater, revealing his unusually thin torso before painfully removing his pants as well, letting them sink to the floor as his scrawny legs slipped out of them. He then crossed his arms over his abdomen, a sad attempt to cover himself as he approached the scale, goosebumps popping up as his nude body was suddenly so cold in the large room. Playfully Ryuzaki grabbed his hips and pushed him toward the scale, "Oh Light-kun, you have nothing to worry about."

Much like pulling off a band-aid, Light quickly hopped on, looking toward the ceiling as he was afraid to see what would appear before him: which would be worse, having to eat that whole plate of food as well as his words or weighing over 130 lbs? He swallowed before looking down and what he read sent him into state of total disbelief. "126?" he repeated out loud, turning toward Ryuzaki for affirmation but noticing instead that he looked awfully smug, almost as though he knew this was exactly how everything would play out. Light frowned, noticing once more the steaming plate of fattening food that was still waiting for him on the coffee table. This was so unfortunate.

Ryuzaki still seemed awfully pleased, redressing himself as he once again took a seat on the couch, watching on as Light scrambled for his clothes before cowering away from the plate of food. It was then that his expression changed, as opposed to being content, the detective appeared disappointed, most likely because he expected Light to have a realization of his dwindling size, not because of the boy having the realization that he would have to eat some chicken. He sighed, reaching for Light and motioning for the teen to sit next to him on the sofa; he had to get the bottom of this. "Do you understand now why I'm always urging you to eat?" Ryuzaki asked directly, placing a hand innocently on the boy's knee. Light looked away though, unable to respond, nothing was making sense anymore.

The raven haired man waited for a few moments before continuing, "It's obvious that you're losing a lot weight, but for some unknown reason you're also under the impression that you're grossly overweight. Now— " But before Ryuzaki could continue he was interrupted by Light's quiet, trembling voice, "Some unknown reason?"

"Some unknown reason?" the teen repeated, this time louder and with a steadier voice. He was in disbelief that this man could possibly believe that his rapidly declining self-esteem was completely unfounded in any evidence, as thought it appeared out of thin air... This man was a detective for Christ sake! "How about the countless times you've implied I was fat, accused me of gaining weight, ridiculed my body, humiliated me and made me feel absolutely repulsive? Now I can't even feel comfortable being looked at or even touched by another human being and the moment I actually start listening to you and your god damned advice, you have a problem with it? I don't care anymore, I'm going to do what I have to do to feel good about myself again, to feel strong and attractive the way I used to be and I'm not going to let your mind games fuck me with me any longer. You really have a knack for takings things too far, Ryuzaki."

The teen then began to stand before Ryuzaki grabbed his wrist forcefully and pulled him back down and into his lap, staring into his eyes as he spoke firmly, "I apologize about what I may have said in the past, but I can't allow you to do this to yourself. You're behaving like a mindless child and I know that you're capable of so much more than this. Frankly, it's hard for me to understand how a person such as yourself can so blatantly disregard reality and push it aside as if it doesn't exist." Light took a sharp inhale, tilting his head back slightly to stop the tears from running down his cheeks, but alas his efforts were useless as the salty droplets ultimately rolled downward, streaking his face and dripping off of his chin. Ryuzaki looked at the boy sympathetically, opening his arms so that he could enter his embrace, his hand lightly patting Light's upper back in an attempt to calm him down. When the handsome brunette had finally stopped sniveling, the detective held him even closer before leaning into his ear and whispering, "I still expect you to eat that."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, that got a lot heavier at the end then I expected. Please make some suggestions for the direction of the story, I'm not entirely sure where to take it yet. Thanks for reading!


	8. VII

**A/N: **I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story and left me a review, the opinions and support of readers is really what keeps me writing regularly. By the way, this chapter gets very dirty, so let this be a warning. ;o

* * *

**VII.**

The chopsticks scraped against the fine china plate as Light had finally finished the generous amount of rice and chicken, the dish now merely decorated with a few scattered morsels and some left over sauce here and there. The teen then wiped the corners of his mouth neatly with a napkin before folding it and placing it on top of the finished plate, pushing it away as though the further it was from him physically, the less he had to face the fact that he had just consumed what he would consider three day's worth of food. He groaned, leaning back into the sofa and holding his stomach, feeling it both sink and expand with the heavy amount of food, a sensation which had grown foreign over the last month.

As much as he had enjoyed being in the comforting embrace of the detective only an hour earlier, the young brunette now despised the man, primarily for having forced him to ingest such a revolting amount of greasy food. He rolled over onto his side, still clutching his abdomen as he began to wince; what had happened that now the boy couldn't even eat a full meal without experiencing excruciating physical pain?

Ryuzaki was pleased with Light though, despite the fact that he was practically doubled over in pain, he still managed to keep up his end of the bargain and finally nourished himself with something other than black coffee or a few pieces of fruit. It was definitely a step in the right direction. The older man then decided that it would probably be in his own best interest to attempt at giving Light some 'positive reinforcement', something in the same vein as giving a house pet a treat after performing a certain trick. Thus, he shifted himself a little further down on the sofa just so that his thigh barely brushed against Light's back, the touching minimal but still recognizable. "You know Light-kun, often times mild to moderate stomach pain can be relieved through sensual massage." he stated casually with a slightly creepy grin, his hand cautiously snaking up the teen's aching side.

The boy squirmed somewhat pathetically, trying to remove Ryuzaki's invasive hand without actually having to readjust the position that he had finally found himself comfortable in. "Don't touch me," he began to scold the older man, "especially when I feel fat." The snappiness in the teen's voice was obviously intentional, but it only added to the hilarity of his inherently effeminate comments. However, as opposed to being compliant Ryuzaki simply continued to gently rub Light's side, his finger tips slowly extending toward his midsection, "Fat isn't a feeling, it's an adjective used to describe a person with an overabundance of fatty tissue."

Light pouted, deciding then to readjust his position, lying on his stomach to so that Ryuzaki could no longer attempt to 'massage' him, "Well fine, how does this sound," he cleared his throat before continuing rather irately, "I'd appreciate it if you would abstain from touching me, especially in instances when I feel as though I have amassed an overabundance of fatty tissue."

Ryuzaki stared at him blankly, his hand now stubbornly resting on the small of his back as opposed to his side, "Hm, I have an assertion that I'd like to make Light-kun, one which may astound you," the detective began, making sure he had captured the younger man's full attention, "when you consume food, like a sandwich for instance, it's not the equivalent of getting a sandwich and taping it to your stomach. Your body actually digests the sandwich, drawing from it the available nutrients to fuel your brain and other organs and finally disposing of the waste in a timely manner. It's unlikely that your body is planning on hanging on to Thursday's lunch as a keepsake for the rest of your life."

The teen rolled his large amber eyes, trying to shake off Ryuzaki's touch but failing once more; it wasn't bothering the boy too much to have the detective's hand on his back, more so he wished to punish him by depriving him of the physical intimacy he knew the older man craved. He sighed, retorting casually as he stared at the wall, "I understand how the human digestive system works, Ryuzaki." He took a somewhat dramatic pause, "you seem to forget that I am just as well versed in anatomy and biology as you are."

A slight smirk slowly began to appear on the older man's face as he was suddenly very amused, "Really Light-kun?" he started, enthusiasm in his voice, "So is your expert understanding of the human body the explanation as to why you believe that a 126 lb, 5"11" male is approaching obesity and in desperate need to drop some weight? Please enlighten me." The detective then ran a long index finger up and down the brunette's spine, enjoying the feeling of the teen's body yet somewhat put off by the unexpected protrusion of the vertebrae. As much as he was briefly entertained by what he considered Light's juvenile silliness, the fact that he was gradually becoming more and more skeletal and ignored all logic was difficult to comprehend.

Light turned over once more, tired of speaking to the wall, now conversing with the ceiling as he was laying on his back, arms folded behind him as his interlocked wrists supported his neck. "Listen Ryuzaki, I know the concept of feelings may be difficult for someone as emotionally vacant as you, but bear with me as I attempt to explain them." for the first time in a long time, Light had to put actual effort into articulating his thoughts effectively, "Feelings, or emotions, aren't necessarily logical responses, they are not controlled by the mind and therefore do not always abide proper reasoning... they' re a state of consciousness... you understand?"

Interrupting Light's seemingly direction-less speech, Ryuzaki stated quite plainly, "That only applies when you're speaking in terms of happiness and sadness, excitement and anger..." He then placed his hands lightly on the teen's concave stomach before he could escape, continuing his thought, "You are not fat, and as I've stated previously, you can not _feel_ fat. It's a medical description, something that is or isn't, and just to humbly assert my opinion, if your rib cage protrudes further than your stomach you're most likely in the 'isn't' category." He paused, hoping his statements would perhaps have some effect on the boy, "Fatness is not an emotion, insecurity is, and for whatever reason you seem to be confusing the two."

Silent and still, the teen continued to lay in the same position, allowing Ryuzaki to keep resting his hand on his abdomen for reasons even he was unaware of. He knew that the detective was right, the evidence that he was underweight was clear and all of the statistics were lined up in front of him... Still, it was impossible for Light to believe him, despite however much he wanted to. Even though he could recognize that he weighed less now than ever before and that any medical resource or professional would urge him to gain weight, he still wasn't convinced that he wasn't fat. Looking down and seeing his body, seeing the thickness of his thighs and the pudgy mound that was his belly was far more convincing than any statistic could be. The teen felt as though he was truly becoming insane, it was almost as though he was hearing voices but he knew he couldn't share them with anyone else because he was the only one who heard them... it was difficult to discern between reality and fantasy when fantasy had become his reality.

The brunette sighed, resigning himself to the fact that Ryuzaki would never understand his true corpulence and that attempting to explain it to him would be futile. Thus he sat upright and straightened his posture, now looking directly at the older man as he addressed him, "I suppose you're right, perhaps I am feeling 'insecure'." It was uncharacteristic for Light to agree with Ryuzaki so openly, especially when it meant that he had been proven wrong and his argument was invalid. Perhaps this was Light's way of assuring that the conversation would end and that the two could move on to another subject. Ryuzaki wasn't likely to give up that easily though, as much as Light was capable of manipulating a situation to reach his ideal outcome, so was he.

Thus, instead of just dropping the conversation, Ryuzaki decided to take things further, probing deeper into why his suspect, partner, friend, and perhaps crush, was feeling in such a way. It was odd for him to display such concern for another human being, but the strange combination of Light's intelligence, callousness and vulnerability, not to mention his good looks, had caused the man to develop not only an attraction to but a genuine affinity for the younger man. It pained him to see the bright teen abuse himself in such a childish way, and it was hard for him to understand how such an intelligent person could behave so stupid and irrationally... how could someone so _perfect _hate himself that much? Ryuzaki felt peculiar describing anything or anyone as perfect, he knew scientifically that virtually nothing had the potential to be perfect aside from a square, but Light Yagami in essence was perfect; he was practically a genius, incredibly good-looking, had a great family, a beautiful girlfriend and was well-liked by almost everyone around him. This is why he had to pose the question, a hand resting softly on the teen's knee, "Why do you feel so insecure, Light-kun?"

Light shrugged, avoiding eye contact briefly as he racked his brain for a potential response. He thought he had made it clear as to why he felt so insecure, it was because he felt as though he was fat, obviously. Perhaps Ryuzaki was asking a different question, maybe he was asking him why he thought he was fat? That would be redundant though, considering that he thought he was fat because he _was_ fat. He thought this because he had a pair of functioning eyes as well as an available functioning mirror. This was useless, attempting to decipher what Ryuzaki meant by the question that is, all Light could do is answer the detective's inquiry as honestly as possible because skirting the subject would only make the conversation last even longer, "Because I don't find myself very attractive...?" It was more of a question than an answer.

Ryuzaki was disappointed with Light's response, but his blank expression didn't falter; what truly bothered the detective was that he was expecting something meaningful and profound, not quintessential, teenage self-consciousness which could be expected from someone like Misa. He sighed, still not looking away from the boy as he responded carefully, "I don't know why I keep having to repeat myself Light-kun, but you have nothing to be insecure about. You know where I stand in reference to your physical attractiveness... I just don't see why looks are so important to you."

This conversation was painful and Light had been aching for it to end. He was tired of having to explain himself, sick of being confronted with the fact that his greatest fears were vapid and meaningless, and yet suddenly it occurred to him that he had a power over Ryuzaki and this conversation that had never dawned on him previously. Even if the timing was awkward and even if the teen still felt repulsive after consuming such a large amount of food, in that very moment he abandoned all of these things and grabbed Ryuzaki's arm, pulling the man toward him and planting a tender kiss right on his pale lips.

The detective was taken aback by the sudden, uncharacteristic display of affection from the normally distant teen. However, he wasn't going to reject opportunity just because it didn't come with perfect timing. Perhaps Light was so moved by his flattery and the way that he exhibited his concern him that teen couldn't conceal his desires any longer, he had to express his adoration for Ryuzaki with physical affection... or perhaps the detective was simply delusional, either way, for once he managed to ignore whatever his mind had to say and abandoned both his and Light's handcuffs as well as his better judgement, he didn't want to make things uncomfortable as he expected to be in some interesting positions in the near future.

Light smiled into the extended closed mouth kiss before slowly pulling away, looking on to Ryuzaki with admiration as he tenderly cupped the older man's face with his cold hands. He had never before noticed how soft his skin was, or how when the light was reflected off of his dark eyes they shone like onyx; Ryuzaki was very unconventionally beautiful, in a way that could only be appreciated through close speculation. Not wasting any time, Light reached for the hem of the detective's signature white shirt and removed it with ease, baring his lean torso and the pale rosy nipples that Light couldn't wait to trace with his tongue.

Flattered by the initiative Light had taken with undressing him, the man decided to do the same, knowing that although internally the younger man would protest to being shirtless, perhaps being caught up in the moment would be enough for him to disregard his self-consciousness. Thus, Ryuzaki removed Light's top as well, kissing him all the while, making sure to lovingly run his hands along the teen's sides despite however much the harsh curves and ridges of his ribs had disturbed him. "I love your body." he whispered into the teen's mouth between their short, fast open-mouthed kisses. Their faces met in quick yet steady rhythm, mouths coming closer, lips meeting lips, a final parting before moving back again. This continued for awhile until Ryuzaki had slipped his jeans off, the denim lying in a pool around his ankles before he kicked him them off, pushing them to some far off corner, their location unimportant as long as it wasn't obstructing his closeness to Light.

Light followed in suit, finally caught up in the heat of the moment as he also tore off his pants, the two men left naked aside from briefs as their bodies collided once more, Ryuzaki holding on to the teen's slender thighs as he lifted his lithe frame, the young man participating by wrapping his long legs around Ryuzaki's waist, his body now fully supported by the detective's strength as he held on to his ass, carrying him with ease from the living room to the bedroom, ultimately letting the teen down carefully on to their shared bed. Never had he seen a sight more satisfying than the barely dressed Light sprawled across the bed, his eyes hungry and his face flushed, his mouth left slightly ajar and his chest quickly rising and falling is if to say he was out of breath from exerting so much sexual energy.

Ryuzaki seized the opportunity immediately and pounced onto the bed, enveloping Light's small torso with his arms and bringing their faces together once more, sucking on his lower lip before invading the other boy's mouth with his tongue, the wet warmth between his lips feeling welcoming as he continued to explore, only leaving sparingly for the quick gasp for breath. The teen looked up at him with his warm amber eyes, his eyelids heavy and his body almost shaking as he held onto the older man's shoulders for support, never had they been so close for such an extended period of time.

For once was Light's skin had finally been warm to the touch, as was Ryuzaki's, and both of them began to peel off their briefs as they were ready to finally relieve themselves of the sexual tension that had been filling the apartment to its capacity ever since their first night handcuffed together. Light had voluntarily turned over this time, holding on to the bed frame as he was on his knees, facing the wall as he felt the detective's body begin to press against his. This was an entirely new experience for the two men, never Ryuzaki or Light had ever been fully intimate before and there was so much anticipation for what was about to follow that both parties already felt as though they were about to explode.

The brunette's grip onto the wooden bed frame tightened as he began to feel his hands begin to sweat, his heart pounding even faster. Ryuzaki took a sharp inhale, taking a hold of Light's slim hips before finally taking the plunge and entering him, a very audible gasp escaping the boys lips as he began to pant, overwhelmed with both pain and intense pleasure as he could feel Ryuzaki's manhood penetrate him. He moaned softly, his eyes shut tightly and small tears beginning to form at their corners, the detective all the while picking up a steady pace as he began to pound into the boy, gripping on to him harder as he struggled not to cum every second of it.

Light felt overwhelmed as he transcended into a state of ecstasy, his body shaking uncontrollably as Ryuzaki continued to thrust into him, his warm, well-muscled abdomen pressing against his back with every movement, he couldn't help but let out a cry every time the man entered him, never had he been so aroused and satisfied at any point in his life. Ryuzaki loved the way Light cried and moaned, becoming even more excited as his body shook beneath him, knowing fully well that it was his manhood and movements which had such an effect on the boy. He began to thrust deeper, fucking him with all of his might as he could control himself no longer and approached his climax, "I'm going to c-" he attempted to forewarn before he had released everything, afterwards collapsing beside the teen from pure exhaustion, his member still inside him.

"That was incredible." Light managed to say between heavy breaths, his bony chest still rising and falling rapidly as he felt his body become moist with sweat. Ryuzaki was flattered, wrapping his arms around the teen and pulling him closer. Nothing mattered at the moment and never had he felt more relieved in any point in his life. The fact that Light was his suspect was unimportant, as was the fact that they were supposed to be handcuffed together and the fact that the two of them still had plenty of work to do.

For the first time in a long time it felt as though their issues have been resolved or tossed aside or at least put on the back burner, for the next few moments Light wouldn't have to worry about his weight or how he would avoid his next meal and Ryuzaki didn't have to be concerned with convincing the boy to start eating again. The brunette would just stay in the older man's embrace and revel in their temporary happiness until they fell asleep... What could be the consequences of putting off the resolution of Light's little problem for another day or so?

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me feedback regarding what you thought of this chapter and what direction you'd like to see this story take in the future. Thank again. :)


End file.
